New Start To A Old Life
by A little Something Different
Summary: When Max was eight, she moved to a church school. She moved away from her best friends and next store nieghbors, Fang and Iggy. Now she is sixteen and is finally getting out of the church and is moving back. She is finally getting to go to a normal high school with Fang and Iggy. It's cliche, but I don't care. FAX! ALL HUMAN.. SONG FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I got home, I take off my uniform and blouse. Dad won't be home for a while. I slip on my dark blue short shorts and a white tank. I brush my dirty blonde, wavy, waist length hair, after I take it out of the bun. I pull out my secret stash of lip gloss and eye shadow. I put some on right as my dog; Total comes in. He jumps onto my bed. I sigh.

"Today's the day Total. Today is the day I'm gonna be the day I ask him if I can finally get out of the evil place." I smile, hoping that he can say yes. He wags his tail.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Maximum. Maximum Ride is the full name. My family moved to Arizona before I was born. We used to live in the city. But then my father, Jeb, was introduced to the First Christian Church in the south side. So we moved and I have to go to church school. We moved when I was eight. So, I am asking if I can finally leave that place. My dad is not strict, like at all. He lets me have clothes that show skin and stuff like that. But, he doesn't like it when I am around boys. We used to live next to two boys. Fang and Iggy, I still remember them. They are twins and are the same age as me. We were friends when I used to be known as Max. Now it's Maximum.

I throw my water bottle down in disgust. I hate my name. Max, I love Max. But Maximum is a no-no. I'm in high school now and it's October. I go to church, when I really don't believe in god. Well, I do. It's just that I don't want to have to worship him 24/7. I just want my old friends back. I haven't seen them in eight years. Yes, I am sixteen. I love dancing and music. I also can kick butt when I have too. But I don't want to go to the stupid church school anymore. Everybody thinks of me as this little school girl who can't take care of herself. I can kick ass whenever the hell I want to.

I walk into the living room. I turn on the radio. The song, "hall of fame" by the Script and Will. is on. I smile and sing along. People say I have a great voice, but I don't know. I have been singing since I was little. I turn up the music and walk into the laundry room and grab a basket of clothes. I sing and fold them. After I'm done I dance to the music. My mom makes me take dance classes so I can dance. My mom and dad work in the city. My sister, Ella is a two years younger than me. She is still at church. We both love to dance and sing. But, she is more of a piano player, then singer. She has chest length black hair, and brown eyes. I look different then her, but people can still tell we are sisters.

I stop singing when I see a car pull up. It's a blue truck. Who is the hell is that? I walk over to the stereo and turn down the music. I walk over to the window and look out. A guy with gray hair and shorts comes out. He is holding a sign. He walks over to the side of the yard. He nails it in, and gets back in his car. What the hell just happened? After he is gone, I walk to where the sign is. It says, _"FOR SALE"_. I gasp and cover my mouth. I look at the ground. Does this mean… my head snaps up realization. WE'RE MOVING! I jump up and down with excitement and hope. I can't wait. I can finally get away from this place. I run inside. My dad and mom's car drives up. It's a black Toyota 4-Runner. I can't stop grinning. They walk in.

"Hey Max." they say in unison. I keep grinning. I walk over to them and sit on the stool in front of them. I grin and can't help but squeal. They grin, understanding that I know. I jump on top of them with a gigantic hug.

"Why are we moving?" I ask, letting go of them.

"Because, your mother and I are tired of always driving to the city to go to work, plus… Ella told us that both of you want to leave the Church. So do we, and we are moving back into our old house!" Dad says. I grin and hug him again. Ella tells them everything, but I gotta give this one to her. Speaking of her, she walks in, as if on cue. We all roll our eyes at her bags of new clothing. I knew something was up. She must have known, and went to go get new clothes. She is the girly one out of us two. I can't but grin, this is new for me. I hug her hard, causing her to drop her bags. I love her so much right now.

"So when are we leaving?" I ask, letting go of her. It's Thursday, so I hope we can get out by at least next Wednesday. Mom grins and looks at dad.

"You better get packing. We already bought the house, and you are going to start school on Monday!" I can't help it, I scream. I scream and hug my beautiful parents. My mom has dark hair, short and brown eyes. My dad has brown hair and green eyes.

"Well, after we go shopping." Ella says, behind me. I roll my eyes and still smile. She and her shopping. My mom and dad nod. I scream and run into my room. After all of my church clothes are thrown away, I put on my nectarine high-top converse and jean jacket. I put on my highlighter blue sunglasses. Ella and I loop arms. We walk out and my dad throws me the keys. Yes, I can drive. I got my license about two weeks ago. We get into the 4-Runner, and I start it. Ella smiles and turns on the radio. The Song, "We run the night", by Havana Brown comes on. I love this song. We drive away as Ella and I sing and dance like goofballs in the car.

We get to the mall within three minutes. We live in the country, but the mall is on the border of the city, and I like to go fast. I am so excited we haven't been to the mall in three years. I run a hand through my long bangs and turn off the car. We both get out and I clip the keys to my belt loop. We loop arms again and skip inside like little children. Everybody looks at us, mostly the teens. I recognize a few of them. But a lot of them I don't know. They probably don't know me either.

After I have gotten seven new pairs of skinny jeans, twelve different colored tanks, four pairs of shorts, eight different colored V-necks, thirteen different pairs of shoes, nine skirts, and five new swim suits, we finally go and get food. Ella didn't get anything. She already got stuff. I am the one who 'needs new clothes that aren't manish.' I am so happy that I didn't slap her. She gets some chips and water. I on the other hand am a pig. I got a foot long, three cookies, Cheetos, and a Sprite. I know what you're thinking, how much money do you have? Well, Ella saved up money for a special moment like this. So she had $3,000. Now she just has $200 left. She said that we could go to the music store after we're done eating. Finally, something I want to do. After I throw my trash away, Ella sighs. I roll my eyes, and grab all sixteen bags.

"It's not fair. You eat whatever the hell you want, and you stay a 120 pounds and 5'8. I have to be careful. I'm already 130 pounds and I'm only 5'4." She pouts. I sigh as we walk to the music store. Right as I'm about to say something, music fills my ears.

I smile at the song, "Too close to love you", by Alex Clare. I look at the fountain, to see a group of people dancing. Most of them are guys. I drop the bags and grab Ella's hand. She looks at me. I point to the dancers. She grins and we both nod. We run up to them. I spin and dance. I repeat the dance moves the guys are doing. Ella does the same. I swing my hips and go low. Ella does the same. We grin at each other. I wink at her. She nods. At the chorus, we both spin and do a back flip. Then we flip our hair and take a step closer to the people. We move our hips up and down. Then we use the same foot to spin. People are watching us, and I love it. The keys keep jingling, but I don't care. We do some awesome robot moves, which are not cheesy, they are awesome. I go down to the floor on my knees, and then I lay down. I throw myself in the air and do a front flip. I grin and keep dancing. Ella spins and grabs my hand. We both do a back flip right as the song is about to end. At the actual ending, we end our dance with a power slide. We stand and everybody claps.

"Come on; let's go to the music store." She says, grabbing my hand. We walk in. After I got a Skillet Awake, Fireflight, Havana Brown, Evanescence Fallen, Black Veil Brides, Disturbed, Three Days Grace, Ellie Goulding, Kalvin Harris, One Republic, Of Monsters and Men, and The Script, I am ready to go. Ella gets Justin Bieber and One Direction. Never liked them. We leave. With my seventeen bags, we leave. Ella has one.

"So, are you gonna be a cheerleader once you get into school? I know you've always wanted to be one. Plus, I'm pretty sure you're going get in. You can dance Max." She says, while I drive. It's seven o'clock. I just want to get my stuff together and leave. I smile.

"I don't know."

"You have to."

I look at her, to see the damn puppy dog eyes. Damnit! I hate that. I sigh and look out the window. "Fine."

She grins, "And the Dance team."

I smirk. "I already know that."

"And track." She adds on.

I look at her. "Fine, god damn Ella, jeez." We look at each other and laugh.

"All that church nonsense for nothing." She laughs. I smile and nod.

We get home really quickly. I park in the field because there is a moving truck in our parking lot. Ella squeals and runs inside with her only bag. I grab my seventeen and sigh. I gaze at the house we have lived in for eight years. I am going to miss is, but I am going to love leaving it behind. I walk into the house. The couch and everything in the living room is already gone. Man, they are fast. My mom and dad carry boxes out of their rooms. I laugh. Total runs up to me and barks happily. I grin. This is new to me. My mom and dad see me and smile.

"Well, get your stuff together. We want to be out of here by tomorrow evening." Mom says. Dad nods. I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs. My room was originally supposed to be for Ella, but no. It has light pink walls, purple carpet, and a dark brown wooden bed frame. A white mattress with red sheets, white blankets and red pillows are on the bed. I love red and white. They are my all-time favorite colors.

I grab the suitcase from under my bed and throw bags in there. I sit on top of it and zip it closed. I grab the next one from under the bed and open my drawers. I end up throwing away all of my old pants, almost all of my skirts, twenty three of my long-sleeved and short-sleeved shirts, all of my tanks, except the one I'm wearing. I also throw away most of my pj's, four out my five dresses, and six pairs of shoes. I only keep three shirts, two skirts, six pairs of shoes, one dress, and six pairs of shoes. Plus all of the clothes I got today. I sigh, exhausted. I look at the closet and throw away all of my jackets except four.

I put the clothes that I am keeping in the suitcase. I grab my last suitcase and put in my cds, cd player/radio, my shoes, hangers, movies, and laptop with its charger. I have a white apple laptop that I love. I am the only one who gets to use it. I lastly put in my picture frames. I smile and look down at them. They are from when I was little. Well most of them are. I am holding my favorite. It's Iggy, Fang, and I sitting on their porch eating ice cream. Fang has black hair, and black eyes. His hair is really short. He has always been shorter than me. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair that is long and pale blue eyes. He was almost as tall as I was. Anyways, in the picture I am sitting in the middle of them, I have my hair in a ponytail; my eyes look huge with happiness. There is ice cream all over my face. Iggy and Fang are grinning like little children. I sigh and put it in my suitcase. I zip it up and put it on the floor.

I go down the stairs, the see that almost the kitchen is gone. Damn, how do they do it?! I grab a box and sneakily go back upstairs. I throw in my makeup and my wallet. I look at my back pack with a sour expression. I need a new one. I open it and grab my song journal, full of my favorite songs. I throw it in the box. I walk downstairs to see Ella doing the same as I am. We smile at each other. My mom walks out of her room and sees us hold our back packs. She smiles and we all walk outside. My mom holds the can as Ella and I throw them in and pat our hands together.

"Tomorrow we'll get you guys some new school stuff." Mom says, walking inside. I nod and Ella jumps with joy. I just want to start my new life already. Ella walks inside. It's a pretty night. I run inside and into my room. I snatch my Mp3 player and headphones. I run outside. I've always like Mp3 players better then iPods. They are smaller, and you don't have to buy the music to put on there from the internet. I just like them better. I put on "Catch my breath", by, Kelly Clarkson. I got her new cd for my birthday, which is on September 25. I sigh and spin with my eyes closed. I really like this song. I do some basic dance moves that a lot of people couldn't pull off, but are easy for me. I flip my hair and sing along.

_You help me see_

_The beauty in everything_

_Catching my breath_

_Letting it go_

_Turning my cheek _

_For the sake of the show_

_Now that you _

_This is my life _

_I won't be told_

_What's supposed to be right_

I sing the rest and dance. The song "Don't you worry child", by Swedish House Mafia, comes on. I smile and spin, looking at the sky. I can't wait until Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: whatever songs are in the story or chapter, you should listen too… just sayin. Oh and, I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I just did the plot.**

**Anyways…**

I wake up, smacking into the wall. I open my eyes. What the? I'm on the floor. Why am I on the floor? After I listened to music outside, I came back inside and flopped onto my bed. Then I fell asleep. I sit up. There is nothing in my room. It's empty. I smile and walk to Ella's room. Nothing is in hers either. Mom and dad must have moved everything when I was asleep. I must be a really strong sleeper for them to do that. I walk downstairs. Nothing, there's nothing. I grin, and walk to mom and dad's room. There's nothing in here. Where are they? Probably at the house. The 4- Runner drives up. I walk outside and dad comes out.

"You ready?" he is alone. I nod. I'm nervous, but I don't care. I get in the car. He smiles at me and we drive away from this evil place…

We get there within 25 minutes. My window is rolled down, and I stick my head out it to see it. The house is nothing like I remember. It's better. It's not yellow anymore, it's white. It still has a brick chimney and a porch with a built in pool. I laugh and run out of the car when dad parks. I gape at the house. Everything is already inside. Mom is sitting on the couch watching TV. They must have been up all night to do this. She looks at me and smiles. Ella comes down the stairs and looks at me.

"Come on Max; let me show you your new room." She says, turning around. I grin and follow here up the wooden staircase. It is twisted against the wall. She leads me to a door and the very end of the hall. She smiles and opens the door. I gasp at the room.

There is a balcony. And a window seat. My bed is already here, and it is made, my desk is against the wall the balcony is on. My dresser is on the wall the door is on, across from my bed in other words. My flat screen is on top of it. My cd player is on my night stand. My suitcases are on my bed. Along with 2 other boxes. There are also three bags on it. They are full of school stuff. I grin and look at the clock on my desk. It's 1:37. They must have gotten up pretty early to do this. I walk over to my walk-in closet. My jackets and shoes are in here. There is a mini fridge in here as well. I can't help but at least squeal like a little girl. Ella comes in and gasps.

"You got a mini fridge?! Not fair!" she says, looking inside. There are two water bottles, six cans of Sprite, and a carton of Rocky Road ice cream.

"Well I'm older. So haha. Now in a nice way, get out." I say as she walks out. I smile and she closes the door behind her. I open the door the leads to my balcony. The doors are glass with black curtains. I stand on the balcony with a sigh. There is Iggy and Fang's house. I smile and walk back inside. I'll go see them later. I walk back in and sit on one of the bean bag chairs. There are three, red, black, and white. I am currently occupying the white one. My gaze flickers over to my bed. I realize there is a school supply bag on there. I stand and walk over to it. I look inside. I pull out the contents. A black back pack from Victoria's Secret, a red and white binder both are one inch, twelve led pencils, paper, nine folders, two eight piece divider tabs, nine notebooks, a purple wallet, two pencil holder pouches, .7 led, two large erasers, index cards, sticky notes, thirteen highlighters, and a red and white flash drive.

I put everything in the back pack and throw my suitcases open. I look for the bag with my new swimsuits in them. I smile with success. I pull out one of the seventeen bags. I grab a purple swimsuit from inside. I take off all of my clothes and put on the one-piece. It sucks to my body, but it is not to showy. I smile and pull on my large blue tee. Part of it hangs off of one shoulder because it is so big. I slide on my flip flops. I grab my sunglasses from my desk and walk out of my room. I go down the stairs. Mom and dad look and me and roll their eyes.

"What? I need a tan." I say, smiling. I go through the sliding glass door and into the backyard. The pool is built in, just like the other ones on the block, and is huge. It has a diving board, and it goes to thirteen feet. I put my hair in a messy bun and pull of my shirt. I take off my sandals and flop onto the sun chair. It can recline, so I can sleep. Shit, I should have grabbed my Mp3 player. I look up to see Ella's window. It's open.  
"Ella!" I yell. She sticks her head out.

"What?" she says, holding a brush in her hand.

"Can you get my Mp3 player from my room and bring it to me?" I yell scowling at the sun. It's almost two o'clock and it's already 94 degrees. She groans.

"Where is it?" I purse my lips. That I do not know. Huh, I have no idea.

"I don't know."

"No! I have other stuff to do. You get it!" she slams her window closed. I frown. Damn. I really should have looked for it better. I sit up and yawn. I walk back inside, without my shirt and shoes. Dad and mom are cuddled on the couch. I smile.

"Back so soon?" she asks.

"I need music." I say, turning toward the stairs. Dad stands.

"No, we're about to go get some stuff for dinner. Just bring the radio from in our room." He says walking past the living room. Their room is downstairs. I follow. Their bed is a king, and they have a large blue blanket on it, with black pillows. My dad walks into his walk-in closet. I just flop onto the Memory foam bed. I love it so much. My bed is a queen. But I still love it. He comes out with a huge radio. It doesn't have a plug in. I smile and he hands it to me. It weighs 38 pounds. Well not really, but it is really heavy.

"Thanks dad." I kiss his cheek. He smiles and I run outside. I close the back door with my foot. I plop the huge radio on the ground by my chair and press the on button. It's really quiet. I frown and turn it to 100.3. I turn it up, so Ella can hear it. Its day time, she can get over it. I hear the 4-Runner drive away. They went. I turn it up even louder. I flop onto the chair. The sun beats on my skin. The song, "lights" by, Ellie Goulding starts. I smile and sing with the lyrics.

_I had way then losing it on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been _

_Overthrown and I'm not sleeping now_

_The dark is too hard to beat and I'm not keeping up_

_The strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone and so I'll tell myself that_

_I'll be strong and dreaming when they're gone_

'_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

I stop singing and stand up and dance. I love this song. I spin and the music soaks into my bones. I love listening to music more than anything. Other than dancing and singing, but they require music. I throw my sunglasses on the chair and I do a back flip into the pool. My strapless swimming suit sticks to my body. The water isn't cold, it feels really good. I swim to the bottom of the pool and come back up. I gasp and swim on my back. Pulling myself out of the pool, I hear clapping. I look towards the gate. The clapper is in Fang and Iggy's yard.

A tall strawberry blonde looks at me from over the fence. My eyes widen. He is tall enough to look over the fence. He smiles at me, his blue eyes blazing with amusement. I can't help but laugh. His goofy smile turns into a frown.

"I would think you would be cheering." He says, climbing over the wooden fence. He is wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. I grin and walk up to him. "I'm Iggy, and who might your beautiful self be?" he asks kissing my hand. I can't help but hug him. He shoves me away and backs toward the glass door. His hands go up. "Whoa, no need to get physical."

"Oh Iggy, how I've missed you." I say grabbing my sunglasses. He frowns and looks at me a little closer. His eyes start to widen.

"Ma-Max?" he says. I smile and nod. I walk back over to the pool. He runs up to me, and picks me up. He laughs and I try not to scream at first. He twirls me and sets me down in front of him. He can't stop grinning. I grin and we hug.

"I can't believe your back! We have to have a party. We haven't seen you in eight years. We've missed you. Max, oh Max, you're really back?" he says, dipping his feet in the pool with me. I look at the sky and sigh.

"Yup. We're back, and we are staying too. It's been a long eight years. I have missed you guys for so long." I smile. "What's high school like?"

He looks at me. "Good, it's great. But it will be better with you there." I can't help it, I blush. He smirks and looks at the water. "You've never been in school since you moved?" he asks. I sigh.

"Yeah. After we moved Ella and I went to a gay ass church school. Dad and mom wanted to move, so did we. We left that terrible place. I'm so happy to be back." I can't stop grinning. I like smiling. He laughs.

"Wow, you have really changed Max." he says. I smile. The back door opens, and Ella comes out. She is wearing a hot pick bikini and it has white stripes. Her hair is up and she has on her yellow sunglasses. She sees Iggy and gapes at us.

"Um Max, you know there's a boy there right?" she sets her blue towel on the other chair and sits on the other side of me. I smirk.

"Yes Ella. You remember Iggy." I gesture toward him. Her eyes widen and she blushes. What the? I look at Iggy and he is also blushing.

"Did I mis-"I start to say.

"Iggy where the hell are you? Mom needs you to get your car out of the way." A deep voice says. My eyes widen. Is that? Seeing my expression, Iggy smirks. He looks at the fence.

"Over here Fang." He yells. Footsteps start to come toward the fence. My eyes widen. Fang jumps the fence and looks at all of us. I try not to gape. His hair is no longer short. It is long, almost covering his eyes. He is now taller than Iggy. His eyes are dark still. He is wearing a black V-neck and gray shorts. He is so hot! What the hell happened while I was gone?!

"Iggy you can flirt later." He says, walking closer. I laugh out loud. Same old Fang. The song, "Little Talks", by Of Monsters and Men, comes. I hum. Fang looks at me, as I move my feet in the water.

"Oh Fang, you already forgot about us." I pout.

"What a shame." Iggy says, frowning at him. I laugh and Ella giggles.

"Do I know you?" Fang says. I stand and walk towards him. I take off my sunglasses and pull out my bun. I smile when I get close to him. His eyes widen.

"Max?" he asks I smile. Iggy laughs. Fang laughs with him and hugs me. "MAX! I've missed you so much! How long are you staying?" I grin and he lets go of me.

"Forever." I say. He grins and hugs me again. I hug him. My arms fit around him perfectly.

"I'm so happy you're back." He whispers. I smile and nod.

"Well, I say we have a par tay. Max? Or do you just want to soak into Fangs arms, like all of the other girls in school." Iggy says. I blush and let go of him. I look at him with a curious expression. He laughs nervously and runs a hand through his hair.

"_Shut up Iggy."_ Fang growls at him. I laugh, they both look at me.

"I really don't care." I say shrugging. "Oh! And both of you can join us." I gesture to the pool. They both smile and take their shirts off. I try to look away. I turn up the music and run up to the diving board. I do spin and flip into the pool. Ella squeals when I get up.

"Show off." She calls me. I stick my tongue out at her. The guys laugh.

"Show off eh?" Iggy asks. I smile at him. Ella smirks.

"Oh yeah. Max can do pretty much anything. Especially dance." she gestures toward me.

"Ella can play the piano. Very well, she won a championship once." I say loudly. She gapes and I smirk. I cross my arms. I win.

"Max can also sing. She can dance, sing, drive, cheerlead… anything." She says, damn. I lost.

"Dance for us, if you can." Iggy taunts. I smile. And Ella follows me out of the pool.

"Fine, but you have to watch and you can't interfere. Or Max might kill you." Ella says, shutting the glass door. I grin and we walk upstairs. "What are we wearing?" she asks, following me into my room.

"Black short shorts and you wear a green sparkly tank. I will wear a blue one." She grins and nods. I change and grab my stereo and the Havana Brown cd. I leave my room with my flicker light. It's not dark, but where we're going, it will be. I stick my head out of the door.

"Guys, come in and go to the basement. Just sit, and keep the lights off." I say. Ella is already down there when I get there. "Hurry." I say, plugging in the CD player. I look for We Run the Night. Track 6. I put it in and skip to track six. I stop it. And plug in the flicker light. Ella looks at me and smiles. I whisper to her, "Dance 24." She smiles and high fives me. We learned all of our dances in numbers. Ella turns off the lights and I slow the lights to a stop. The door opens and I breathe deeply.

"Dude! We can't see!" Fang says. I grab his arm and sit him on the couch in front of us. Ella does the same with Iggy.

"Now watch. Oh! And be quiet until the end." I say. I turn on the flicker light and Ella turns on the stereo. I smile.

We hang our heads low until after Pitbull is done talking. Then we dance. The light flickers perfectly on us. We dance kind of the way we did in the mall, only better.

_When the sun goes down, down, down, down, _ we go low with our hands, and come back up.

_Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark?_

_And when the lights go out, out, out, out_

_Tell me do you know where to start, start?_

_And when the bass gets a loud, loud, loud, _

_That is when I feel a part, AAHHHHHHH!_

_And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound_

_Well the sound is the key to my heart, heart. _

_We run, yes, we run the night, ni ni night night night night night _

_We run, yes we run the night yes we run the night_

_We, we, we run, we, we, we run, run_

_We run, yes we run the night, the night_

_RUN EM LIKE RUN EM RUN EM EH WHOOP!_

We spin. We learned this dance when I was thirteen. It has mostly hips and legs.

I flip my hair and move forward in a way most girls could never do. Ella does the same thing. At the music part we walk backwards and I hit a table. I keep dancing but get on top of it. I swing me hips and flip my hair. I spin and go low. Ella gets on the table across from mine. We dance and smile. Our shirts sparkle in the light. I soak into the music and look at Ella. I wink at her, and we flip. At _skin_ part of the song, we go up on our tip toes and we move our arms in a wake like way. At the_ in_ part, we freeze and move our chests upward. We keep dancing until the song is over. I turn the music down at the last verse and stand on a table. I sing to last part and we flip off the table and land doing the splits.

Iggy turns on the light and gapes at us. We are deeply breathing. Fang is gaping at us and I stand. I turn off the music. And Ella gives them a curious look. This is a new reaction for me.

"What? You didn't like it?" Ella asks them. I walk over to her.

"No Ella, I think they liked it. I also think they have never seen anything like this before." I say, touching her shoulder.

"No it's not that. It's that we saw you guys in the mall. You guys are amazing." Fang says, containing himself. Ella looks at me and we smile.

"So do you think Max will be a good cheerleader?" Ella asks. I smack her and give her the_ shut up before I beat you into pulp_ look. She grins.

"Oh yeah. Max, you're amazing you'll get in. you might want to sign up for the dance team too though." Iggy says. I grab my cd player and flicker light. They follow me up the stairs. I throw them on my bed and close the door before anyone can see inside.

"I already knew that. But I just… UGH! I don't know." I say, holding my head, wanting to rip my hair out. We run down stairs and I look at the time. It's 3:48. "Hey, why weren't you guys in school?" I ask walking outside. I don't care. I run into the pool. Ella screams.

"MAX! AAAHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU'RE NOT WEARING A SUIT!" she screams, I laugh. Fang throws off his shirt and cannon balls into the pool. Iggy does the same. Ella sighs and goes off the diving board. I have created a cycle of throwing yourself into a pool. And, I am very proud.

Fang swims up to me. "Today is a grading day." I shrug, not caring. I get to hang out with my best friends. I grab my sunglasses and put them over my eyes, as I lay in the pool. I close my eyes and sigh contently. I am so happy. Hands grab my ankles, and all of a sudden I'm under. I scream under water and kick the person in the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" Fang says, rubbing the red spot on his chest. Ella laughs and Iggy is practically peeing in the pool. I grin.

"I should have warned you. Max has incredible legs. I spit on her and she kicked me so hard, I had a little dent in my shin. It was bleeding too, I have a damn scar." Ella tells. While I laugh, Iggy looks terrified and Fang is laughing.

"God, you have changed so much." he says to no one.

"You're damn right I have. Now, Ella, let's get dressed and get food. I'm hungry." I step out of pool and walk inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe… I can't wait till you guys meet Lissa. **

FANG POV

When Ella goes inside I look at Iggy. He smiles at me.

"You like Max. Haha!" he says. I smack his arm.

"_Shut up."_ I say, pointing to her window. "And no I don't. It's just that she is… uh… different then she was. In a good way." I gulp.

He laughs and stands out of the pool. "Liar. It's easy to tell. But one problem. Lissa." Shit, I forgot about her. Lissa, my girlfriend. She is so cool. But, Max. She is so beautiful and awesome. I don't know if I can handle my feelings in school. All of those guys at school will be hitting on her.

"Oh yeah. Um, before I could tell it was her… I kind of hit on Max." Iggy says, looking at the ground. My mouth hits the floor.

"YOU WHAT?!" I yell. How could he do that?

"Shut up. First of all, I couldn't tell it was her. Second, she is so different then she was. In every way. And I know that you know that. Fang, she can protect herself." I stand and follow him inside.

"I don't like her. I am just glad and surprised to see her back. I have Lissa." I say, reassuring him. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, you should get her in the band. Sing a song to her first." He says. I sit on the stool. Ella comes down the stairs. She is wearing a purple dress and a Fedora. She is also wearing wedges.

"Wait, 'band'?" she whispers. I nod and Iggy grins. We all smile and nod. We have a plan. Max's door opens and I sigh. Damnit, I hate this.

MAX POV

I walk out my room wearing a pair of really, really short shorts. They barely cover my butt, and they are black. They suck to my skin. I love them though. I am also wearing a strapless white shirt. It has swirls on it. It also barely covers my stomach. I have to pull it up a lot. I let my hair hang freely. Music fills my ears.

_Stripped to the waist _

_We fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes_

_So you don't know the secret_

_I have been trying to hide_

_We held our breathe_

_To see our names are written_

_On the wreck of'86_

_That was the year _

_I knew the panic was over_

_Yes, since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything can happen_

_Anything can happen_

_Anything can happen _

_Anything can happen_

_Anything can happen_

_Anything can happen_

_Anything could…. _

I sing and slide down the railing. Ella stares at me. I smile. I go up to Iggy and sing the _anything could happen _three times, I turn to Fang and sing to him the other three. He smiles. I sit on the table and sing the rest of the song. The guys stare at me, and I laugh. Ella turns the music down at the sound of the 4-Runner. I run outside. I grab my sunglasses, the radio, the towels, and my blue shirt. I throw the clothes and sunglasses into my room. The towels into the laundry room, and the radio into dad's closet. We all sit on the couch. Fang sits very close to me, and Ella is practically siting on Iggy's lap.

"We'll hang out in my room later." I whisper. Dad comes in, causing me to jump. He has four bags. Two in each hand. He sets them on the counter and looks at us.

"Who are your friends?" he raises a brow.

"Dad, you remember Iggy and Fang, from next door."

His eyes widen. "Well it's been a while. How have you boys been?" he smiles. Mom walks in with only three bags.

"Good, we've really missed you guys though." Fang says. Right as mom gives a question mark look.

"Fang and Iggy." Dad says. She gasps and runs over to us. She hugs them. Ella and I laugh.

"You boys have to stay for dinner!" she says, unloading groceries.

"We just have to tell our mom." Iggy says. Mom is so happy I think she might throw herself into the pool.

"Oh! Ask Anne if she will join us Monday night for dinner." She says, putting eggs into the fridge. Fang smiles.

"We would love too." He tells her. He looks at me. "We're gonna get changed then we'll be back." I nod. Iggy and he stand and they walk out the front door.

Ella looks at me and smiles. "You like Fang." I roll my eyes. I do not like Fang anymore then I love him as a brother.

"No I don't Ella. Trust me, we wouldn't work. But he is an awesome friend. I am kind of irritated that he is now taller than me. But, whatever." I frown. He is hot as well. He has a six pack and is tall. He is just hot. _No, this is Fang; I didn't just say that about him._ Even though it's true. Damnit! I am having problems with my brain. "Besides, don't act like you and the Iganator don't have anything going on between you." I say. She blushes.

"But you and Fang would be perfect together. If you don't see it now, you will Max. You will." She whispers and walks away to her room. I roll my eyes, sigh, and walk upstairs to my room.

I take the suitcases off my bed and walk across it on my knees. I go to my radio and turn it on. There is nothing good on. I grab the cd bag with my new cds in it. I pull out _Three Days Grace._ I play Riot. I sing along with the song while grabbing a box and tossing it on my bed. I pull out my song journal and put it on my bed. Hey, my Mp3 player is in here. I roll the head phones around it and set it on my night stand. I put the box in my closet. I grab one of the three suitcases and throw it on my bed. I hang up all of my nice shirts and my only dress. I put all of the other clothes in my dresser. Grabbing the other suitcase, I take out the sixteen bags and put all of my jeans in my drawer and most of the other clothes in my dresser. Only some get the privilege to be hung up. I grab the last suitcase after the other two are under my bed. I open it as my door opens. I smile and hold up the picture.

"You still have that?" Fang asks coming beside me. I nod and put it on my desk. I hang up the others over my bed. I put my laptop and charger on my desk and I throw away my old black wallet. I open the balcony door and flop onto my bed. Fang sits in my desk chair. The song changes and I take out the cd. I pull out all of my cds from my desk drawer and grab the Script. I put it in and put on Hall of Fame and press repeat. This song doesn't get old.

"Nice room." He says, breaking the comfortable silence. I smile at him and nod. I close my eyes and let my head hang off the bed. My hair touches the floor easily. I hum and tap my foot against the air. He walks over to my bookshelf, which is on the wall next to my bed. It has the same dark wood as my bed, dresser and desk. He grabs my $500 camera and points it at me. I smile. "Maximum Ride, it's been so long since we've got to hang out. Now… smile." he smiles and I can't help but do the same. He clicks the button and my vision becomes all flashy for a couple of seconds. I sit up, feeling even lighter headed. I walk up to him and grab my camera. I stand on my tip toes and lean into his ear.

"First it's Max, not Maximum. Second, smile!" before he can do anything I stick the camera in front of his face and press the button. It flashes and he gapes. I look at the picture and smile. His face looks so cool. The camera was close enough to get every detail. He is smiling and his eyes look calm. Even though it's a surprise picture, it's a really good one. I am so keeping this.

"Let me see!" he says, trying to grab the camera.

"Nu huh. This one goes to the girlfriend." I say going around him and putting it on my night stand. I sit on the bed and he sits with me. "You do have a girlfriend Fang?"

He smiles. "Of course I do. She is really awesome. You'll like her." he says. I grin and grab his hands. He looks at me then our hands.

"Well tell me about her! I can't wait till I meet her." I say, dropping them. He sighs.

"Well if you have Skype then you can actually meet her." he says. I grin and grab my lap top.

"Of course I do." I hand it to him after my password is put in. he looks at me and shrugs. He does some stuff with the mouse and keys. Then I hear and noise.

"Fang?" a girl's voice says.

"Hey Lissa, I just wanted you to meet someone." He says. I sit next to him and her eyes widen. So do mine. She is really pretty. Red hair that goes to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She is wearing makeup that makes her eyes pop. "Lissa, this is my best friend Max. Max, this is my girlfriend Lissa." He says. We both smile.

"Hi! Fang never told me he had a friend named Max. Not one that looks like… well you." She says, glaring at Fang. I will take that as a compliment.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other in eight years. But we moved back into the house next to his. I never would have guessed that his girlfriend would be as pretty as you." I say, giving a small smile. She blushes. And Fang groans.

"Max! Couldn't you have embarrassed me earlier? And not in front of my girlfriend?" Lissa and I laugh.

"Oh no Max, go ahead and embarrass him all you want. I want to know some new things about him." Lissa says, smiling. She has pretty white teeth.

"Wait, how long have you guys been dating?" I ask her, ignoring Fangs face.

"Only for about two years." she says. I nod and smile.

"Okay, when we were little Fang pissed his pants-"

"MAX! I'm warning you!" Fang interrupts. I look at him and grin evilly.

"Don't be rude Fang; I'm talking to your lovely girlfriend. Now shush." I look back at Lissa. She giggles.

"Anyways, so he pissed his pants because I-"

"MAX! SHUT UP!" Fang yells. I look at him.

"Fang I'm going to shove into my pool if you don't stop." I turn back to Lissa.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks. I don't look at him. Lissa grins with me.

"Oh hell yes it is." We both say.

"When it gets dark." He says. Lissa and I nod.

"Anyways, so Fang pissed himself when we were seven. He did it because I told him that he ate a spider. He pissed his pants, screamed and cried. Iggy told me that I had to tell him the truth. It was so funny, I almost pissed myself." I laugh so hard that my face probably looks red. Her face is red. We look at Fangs, his face is also red.

"Fang, calm down. You were seven. I won't judge you any less." Lissa says. He smiles at her.

"Really?" Lissa and I burst out laughing.

"No!" we say, letting our laughter out. Someone yells Lissa's name and she looks toward the right.

"Shit! Okay I gotta to. Love you Fang, you're awesome Max. We need to hang sometime." She says.

"Love you too." He says. I smile.

"Bye Lissa." She hangs up and Fang sighs.

"Well you met her." he hands me my lap top. I frown at him.

"I'm happy you have someone as good as her." he looks at me.

"You didn't date anyone while you guys were gone?" I frown and shake my head. "That'll change." He murmurs.

I look at him and grin. He rolls his eyes. Then we're quiet. He looks at me, then the time. It's only 5:24. "You got plans?"

He smiles but shakes his head. "Nope. Just hanging with you. Ella and Iggy are probably making out." he makes a sour face. I laugh and nod.

"Yeah. It's kinda sad that she got a boyfriend within the first 3 hours being back, and I have never had one." He rolls his eyes.

"So Max, what is the first thing you want to do when you get into high school?" I smile.

"Sign up for cheerleading of course. Oh, and the dance team and track. According to Ell's I have to get into track as well." I roll my eyes.

"Of course. Well, have fun with that. I can get Lissa's friend Nudge to help you with cheerleading. She is on the squad." Right after he talks, my door opens and Total comes in, along with Ella and Iggy.

"Wow, that was fast." I say, as Iggy coughs and Ella fixes her hair and lip gloss. Fang and I look at each other. We burst out laughing. Iggy glares.

"You shouldn't be laughing Max. Remember church camp." Ella says. My eyes widen.

"What happened at church camp?" Fang asks. I glare daggers at Ella. She doesn't flinch. She looks at Fang and smiles.

"Don't you dare Ella Mariah Ride!" I yell. She glares at me. She hates it when people call her full name. I don't know why. She just does.

"Tell us!" Iggy and Fang say in unison. Ella smiles and my face turns red with anger and embarrassment.

"When Max was fourteen and I was twelve, we went to a church camp with the other teens. Well, on the seventh night, there was this guy. His name is Kevin. Well, when all of the counselors went to bed we played truth or dare-"

"ELLA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell. Fang looks at me.

"Hey, you embarrassed me in front of my girlfriend." He looks at Ella. "Go on."

"Anyways, so we played truth or dare. Max and Kevin ended up making out. Like full on. They only got dared to kiss for like thirty seconds. If we didn't pull them apart then they would have probably gone all the way." She finishes. I am so red right now. Iggy whistles.

"Wow Max. I never took you as that kind of girl." He says. I punch his arm. Hard.

"Shut up." I say. Ella looks at me.

"Oh you're only pissed cause he didn't call you afterwards." She says. The boys suck in a breath. My eyes get teary and Ella's smile turns into a frown. I really, really liked Kevin. He was so sweet and I actually liked him. But after that, he never talked to me. He told everyone and then he never talked to me. "Max I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She reaches for me. I back away and stand. The guys are quiet. I look at her. I know that I am about to cry. I never cry. Walking over to the balcony, I step on the railing. I look back. Ella's face is pale. Fang stands and so does Iggy.

"No Max, don't!" they yell.

I smile and let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you guys know how funny your comments are? =3] Sorry I haven't updated, I just didn't feel like typing. **

I land on my feet. Ella was right, I do have incredible legs. I look up at my window. Iggy is holding a crying Ella. They are not facing me. Fang is looking at me though. He has the emotionless face on. I smile as the wind blows his hair. His hands are in fists. I jumped because I have to breathe. I am not suicidal; I just needed a fast way to get away from pain. I run. He told everyone. I was known as the slut. I run to down the block and into the park. The grass squishes against my feet. I should have worn shoes. The sprinklers turn on. Damnit! I keep running. I am such a drama queen. I stop running and look at the sky with a scowl. I should just get over it. I'm strong.

I hear someone swear behind me and something hard hits me. I fall to the ground like a flower. My eyes widen as the water keeps spraying me.

Fang is _on top_ of me.

I try to shove him. His eyes widen and he smirks and stands. He holds his hand down for me. I grab it. But… I end up slipping on the grass and pulling him down on top of me. My top is showing most of my stomach and my shorts and showing more than I want them too. Well, shit. Our eyes meet and we laugh. He rolls off of me and next to me.

"Oh my god." I say. Fang nods. This is not awkward at all..

"Are you okay? You scared everyone back there." He smiles.

I sigh and roll onto my elbow to face him. I start to pull out wet grass. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He raises a brow. "So you just casually jump out of windows?" he grins. "We need to hang out more."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "No and yes. But I just hate it when Ella does shit like that, just to impress people. I'm just a drama queen." I shrug and he laughs.

"It's okay, Lissa is more of one. One time she got pissed because I talked to another girl so she lit her favorite pair shoes on fire." I gape and burst out laughing. He nods. "Yeah, it's true. You are just more bold and dangerous then she is." He lightly shoves me. I roll my eyes and stand.

"That's awesome. And you're right. But let's get home before Ella has a heart attack. We did just move you know." he stands and we walk back. My feet are soaking through the grass and water puddles. I am covered in grass and I love it!

We talk about random crap until we get back. He opens the door and I walk in. Mom and dad's eyes are both widened and confused. I give a nervous laugh. "We went for a run?" I lift a shoulder. They roll their eyes and continue with their lives. I run upstairs with Fang following. I slam the door open and Ella looks at me. Iggy is underneath her. I look away, blushing.

"In my room, really?" Fang looks at me and gives me a disgusted look. I nod and look at them. They were not having sex, thank god. Though they were in an extreme make out session. I shudder and Ella hops off of Iggy. She hugs me and pulls away with a _eww_ face.

"I'm sorry about everything. But Max, why are you soaked in water and grass?" Iggy stands with a red face. Fang and I look at each other and we smile. Iggy gives a suspicious look.

"Did we miss something?" he asks. Fang and I smile.

"You missed everything." He says. I nod and walk around them. I go to my dresser and pull open my first drawer on the right. It has my swimming suits. I pull out my red one. It is strapless and is a bikini. It is deep red and the bottoms have a belt that has a black buckle on it.

Fang comes up behind me. His breathe makes my neck hair stand on end. I get goose bumps. I spin around and glare at him. "Will you quit that?"

He smirks and looks at my swimming suit with his black eyes. "Quit what, breathing?" I give a fake laugh and roll my eyes.

"You know what I mean, getting so close to me that you give me shivers and I can't think!" I say loudly. Fang has widened eyes. I look at everyone else. "Now move, I'm going to change and I'll be in the pool. I don't care if anyone of you comes. But if you do, then don't be irritating, or don't come at all." I direct the last part to them.

Fang moves and I nod and walk out of the room. I walk down the hall and turn to the left. The bathroom has been remodeled after we moved. The bath tub is larger and the curtain is purple. I sigh and turn on the light. I take off my wet shorts and shirt. I put on my bikini and admire myself. My hair is already drying and needs to be cut. It's too damn long. The bikini pushes up my breasts and the red makes me look paler. My hair is wet and dark. My butt looks round. I groan and grab the black towel. I wrap it around me as I leave the bathroom.

They look at me when I get back into my room. I roll my eyes at them. I walk over to my desk and grab my cd player and my Fallen cd. They look at me as I walk away, smirking. What got their panties in a pretzel?

It's like 7 o'clock, so it's dark. Mom and dad see me but don't say anything. Why is everyone so quiet? I walk outside and plug in my stereo. I put in my cd. I'll just let it play. I look around before taking off my towel. Just making sure there are no creepers lurking about. Plus I don't like to show off to much of my body.

"Going under", plays. I like this song, but I don't want to hear it. The air is cold on my skin and I walk over to the player. I change it to number 3, "Everybody's Fool." I smile at the music. It's really cold, I _should_ go inside, but I don't _want_ to.

I walk to the pool and dip my feet in. no one comes out. I look at my window, the light is off. Huh, where did they go? I steal a glance at Ella's window. The light is on. Well, that explains everything. I stare back at the water. I have goose bumps and listen to music as the song changes to, "My Immortal". I love this song but I'm not in the mood. I stand and change it to, "Haunted." I grin evilly, and sit back by the pool. I dip my feet in it again and sing.

_Long lost words_

_Whisper slowly_

_To me_

_Still can't find_

_What keeps me here_

_When all this time_

_I've been so hollow_

I stand and start to walk over to the diving board while I move my hands move with the music

_Inside _

The door opens, but I don't look. I already know who it is.

_Watching me_

I gesture to myself

_Wanting me_

I spin and continue walking

_I can feel you pull me down_

I go down and come up

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Haunting you _

_I can smell you_

_Alive_

_Your heart pounding_

_In my head_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me_

_Raping me_

_Watching me_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

I stand on the diving board and point at no one in particular…

_I won't let you pull me down._

I sit on the diving board as Fang looks at me. I sigh and lay onto the wet diving board. The water soaks in parts of my swimming suit, where my hair isn't covering it. "Tourniquet", plays. I hum to it while Fang walks over to me. he rests his elbows on the board and looks at me.

"You know, we did have a plan. Remember?" he smiles. I give a question mark look to the dark blue sky. I sit up and look at him. The wind blows and my hair moves with it.

"What?" he rolls his eyes, and takes off his shirt. I try to keep calm.

"you said when it turns dark that you would try to throw me into the pool. Remember? When you embarrassed me in front of-"

"-your girlfriend. Yes, I do remember now." I smile and stand. I hop of the diving board and circle him.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He says, grinning. I am behind him. I smirk and wrap my arms around him in a backwards hug. He tries to move. I smile and my mouth finds his ear.

"Too easy." I quickly release him and shove him into the pool. I turn around to walk away, when he grabs my waist at the last second. I scream and we both fall into the pool. The water smacks my skin. The splash around us is cold and hard. I land on top of him under water. My chest hits his and I swim to the surface. He grabs my waist and pulls me back down. I smile and open my eyes under water. his meet mine and we smile. I grin evilly and grab his waist. He looks at me. I kick it and he goes deeper. I come up and gasp. The air is so much colder. Something, no, _a hand_ grabs my ankle and drags me under. I scream and shove Fang underwater. He tries to laugh and smiles. I roll my eyes and we both come up.

"You're so mean!" I slap his arm. He laughs and grins.

"I win." He says, laughing. I roll my eyes and swim to the hollow side. I stand and walk out of the pool. The air is freezing and I have even worse goose bumps.

"No you don't." he follows.

"Yes I do." We sit on the diving board.

"No."

"yes."

"no."

"Yes"

"no."

"yes."

"I can do this all night." I say. He glares and I copy him.

"So can I." he says. I shake my head.

"Nope." I pop the p.

"Yup." He does the same.  
"Nope."

"yup."

"nope."

"yup."

"nope."

"JUST SHUT UP!" we turn around to see Iggy covering his ears and Ella glaring at us. I look at Fang. We both laugh and get off the diving board. I walk up to Ella.

"We came to tell you it's time for dinner." The turn around and walk inside. I grab my black towel and wrap it around me. I turn off the music. Fang puts on his shirt and we walk inside.

**2 HOURS LATER**

We all sit down in my room and I yawn. I'm still in my bikini, and I should change, but I don't want too. Fang sits in my desk chair. Iggy and Ella are talking and I am lying on my bed, fully aware that my body is almost completely showing. Iggy yawns and stands up. I look at him. Ella stands up and kisses him. I groan and roll my eyes. Iggy laughs and walks up to me. I stand and he hugs me.

"I'm leaving. It was really awesome to see you guys. I'll see you tomorrow. Come home soon Fang." With that he leaves. Ella follows him and she doesn't come back.

I sigh and walk over to my dresser. I pull out my favorite pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank. I slip them on and Fang looks at me. I roll my eyes at him and walk over to my desk. I lean over him. Fully away that my chest and stomach are in his face. I open my lap top and go into my music. I play Nickelback. I slowly come up, and Fang swallows. I smirk. His hands go to my stomach. My eyes widen.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I ask cautiously. I look at him to see a smirk.

He doesn't move his hands.

"Just seeing if you're still ticklish." Before I can say anything, he starts to move his hands up and down my waist. I laugh drastically. He grins with success and throws me onto the bed. He hovers over me and keeps tickling me.

"Fang! Stop!" I say laughing. He shakes his head.

"Nope, this is too damn funny." He keeps tickling me.

"Fang I'm warning you." I say. This is not funny! He snorts.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I smile. Shouldn't of said that. I grab his hand and he gasps. I flip him over and sit on top of him. His eyes are wide. I smirk.

"I warned you." I say holding down his arms. He glares and let go of him. I get up and walk to my closet, laughing. I open my fridge and grab a Sprite.

"That wasn't funny." He says behind me. I grin, and hand him one.

"It was pretty damn funny." I flop onto one of the bean bags. He sits next to me. I turn on the TV.

"Wanna watch, _SAW VI_?" I say, flashing him the cover. He laughs.

"Of course." I put it in and we watch the wonderful movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**In a non-creepy way: I **_**love **_**you guys. Your awesome! Thanks for reviewing. Here's chapter 5 =3D:**

I pull the covers closer to me, at the sudden chill. but they don't come up. I groggily open my eyes.

I almost scream.

Fang stirs next to me. What the fuck is he doing in my bed?! I cautiously look under the covers and sigh. I stare at Fang in wonder.

His hair is shaggier, and his face looks softer. His mouth is open and it's adorable. And… he's not wearing a shirt!

I squeal and shove him lightly. "Fang get up. _Now._" He stirs but doesn't wake. I sigh. He has always been a heavy sleeper. I poke his face. "Now Fang." he groans and turns the other way. I laugh. What should I do? I look under the covers to see his smooth back. I grin evilly. I slowly get out of bed and walk downstairs. I go into the kitchen. I look at the microwave. It only 8:49. I shrug and walk over to the large freezer. I grab an ice cube and run upstairs. I open my door and smile. He is snoring.

I walk over to him and slide under the covers. The ice cubes drip in my hands. I try my best not to laugh. I poke him again. "Fang you have 10 seconds to get up." he groans and sifts a little. I shake my head and laugh. "I warned you." I put the ice cube on his bare back. He swears and falls out of bed. He shoots up and glares at me. I laugh and put a finger to my mouth.

"You are so going to regret that later." He whispers and crawls back into bed. I lie on my elbow and roll my eyes.

"Whatever Fang. Why were you sleeping in my bed? Shirtless? Really Fang?" It's not that I'm complaining, he is warm and nice to cuddle with. Oh god that sounded weird. I just cuddled with my best friend. I internally shudder.

"Remember after the movie we lied down on your bed? We talked and you fell asleep. You were holding on to me and I couldn't get you to let go. So I just stayed in here. I fell asleep and during the night I got hot, so I took off my shirt." He explains. I blush. He smirks. "Why? Are you afraid to be near me when I don't have a shirt on?" he teases. I punch him and stand.

He rolls his eyes. I raise a brow and grin. Oh, we're playing it this way now? I fake a yawn and stretch. While doing so, I take off my shirt. Fang's eyes pop out of his head. I smirk at him.

"Well then, I am getting into the shower. You can either go through the front door or the window." I point to the balcony. He gulps and nods. I smirk and walk out the door. "Shouldn't of messed with me." I mutter, walking into the bathroom.

I take off my swimsuit and sweat pants and turn on the hot water. I sigh and step in. after washing out all of the grass and chlorine, I get out of the shower. I grab a towel in the steamy air. I wrap it around me, feeling warm all over. I turn off the light and close the door on my way out. I walk into my room.

Fang is gone now. I smirk and close the balcony doors. I shut my door. After I have my bra, underwear, and dark blue skinny's on, I go to my lap top. Fang turned off the music last night. I turn on Maroon 5. I put on, "Harder to Breathe." I go back to my dresser and pull on an over-the-shoulder, light blue shirt. It has white and yellow stripes on it and it covers my stomach. Barely. I should wear a tank under it, but I don't want to.

FANG POV

I sneak into my room as quietly as I can. Iggy probably won't notice that I was gone last night. Max is such a tease. I am getting her back, as soon as I think of a plan. I was joking. She is so mean. She is so different that it's awesome.

I quietly walk over to the light and turn it on.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come home finally. Were you having fun Fang?" Iggy spins in my black desk chair dramatically. I roll my eyes and sit on my un-made bed.

"Get out Iggy." I grab my black lap top and put it in my lap. I log in and go to my music. I turn on "don't you worry child."

"No." he starts tapping his finger on the chair. I look at him and laugh.

"Now Iggy." He looks up and grins.

"fine, I'll just tell mom you stayed at Max's house last night." he stands. My eyes widen and I stand up.

"Never mind." He smirks and sits.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "What song are we gonna do?" he smiles at me and looks through my songs on my lap top. He smiles.

"I think Max is quite the trouble maker." He says, showing me the song. My eyes widen and I grin. This is going to be perfect.

"Perfect, I'll get the gang over later." I say, humming the beat to the song. He nods. Our band is called, _The Flock._ I am the main singing. Iggy plays guitar and our friend Gazzy plays the drums. We have other people. But that is for later.

"So, what did and Max do last night?" I glare.

"We watched Saw and she fell asleep on her bed and I did on the floor." He doesn't need to know all of the truth.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get dressed and head over there to see Ella. You're coming with me, I hope you know you that." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Of course I am."

**~20 minutes later~**

After my shower, I put on a white V-neck, and black shorts. Iggy and I head over to Max's house. I am so happy to see her again. We just walk in. Valencia and Jeb are watching TV, and just say hi. Iggy goes straight to Ella's room and I go to Max's. She opens the door as I'm coming in. she screams and jumps, causing her short shirt to come up. I try not to stare. Her stomach is showing. It's smooth and tanned, and toned. It only shows for about .709 seconds. I laugh and she glares.

"You're so mean!" she lightly punches me and I follow her downstairs. She grabs an apple and throws one at me. I catch it and take a bite. She bites hers and rolls her eyes at me. I take advantage of the moment and take a moment to breathe her in. Her shirt shows her should and barely covers her stomach. Her hair is in a messy bun, and some hair is hanging down framing her face nicely. Her pants are tight and dark. They make her legs look miles long and thin. She is so beautiful. I stop chewing and she looks at me.

"Cat got your tongue?" she says, smiling, and then biting her apple. I shake off the emotions and take another bite.

Val comes in and smiles. "Max, can you go get us some food for the barbeque?" she looks at me and smiles. "Fang will come with you. Well, if he wants." She adds, throwing keys at her. Val gives her $100 for shopping. She said that whatever is left over she can get whatever she wants. Max looks at me and I nod. She puts on flip flops and we hop in the 4-Runner. She turns it on. I look at her and grin.

"I didn't know you can drive." She looks at me and smiles. We go in reverse and she turns on the radio.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Fang." She says, turning the corner. She looks at me from the corner of her eyes and smirks.

"Yet," she looks at me, "there are thing I don't know about you yet. And there are things you don't know about me yet either." I smirk and she rolls her eyes, turning to the local Market.

"Whatever Fang. I don't want to know about your love life. Especially your sex life." She adds. My eyes widen and my face gets hot.

"We haven't even kissed yet." I admit, rubbing the back of my head. She almost crashes into another car. She parks and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa, whoa. What now? You guys have been dating for two years and you still haven't kissed. What kind of relationship are you in?" she hops out of the car, I follow.

"I know. I've tried, but she won't let me. I don't know what's the matter. She keeps telling me every time I try that we're moving too fast. We've already told each other we love each other! How is that not moving too fast?!" I angrily sigh. She laughs and we walk into the store.

"Maybe with me here it'll help. I can talk to her more and I can get to know the problem." She goes over to the frozen section. I roll my eyes. Great, this is exactly what I need. My best friend and my girlfriend talking about me behind my back. No. Thank. You. She stands on her tip toes to grab the hamburgers. I look at her waist and ass. I try to look away, but I can't. Damnit! I'm checking out my best friend! I look away, blushing, and somewhat ashamed.

She grabs them and hands them to me. Our hands touch and electricity sparks. I shake it off and hold the frozen patties. We grab buns, hotdogs, and other stuff. It only costs $28. So we put everything in the car and she drives to the mall.

"What are we doing at the mall?" I ask, as she parks. She smiles and we walk inside.

"My mom told me to buy what I wanted with the rest of the money. So, that is what we are doing." I follow behind her as we walk into the mall. I spot a familiar face and grin. I grab Max's arm. She looks at me.

"What?" I grin and pull over to my best friend, well, my other best friend.

Dylan is our age and has dirty brown hair and teal eyes. He is shorter than me, but is bigger. He is talking to Sean, and Mark. They are on the football team with us. He sees me and grins. Then his eyes flash to Max and his grin reaches his ears. I smirk.

"What's up Fang?" he says, giving me a bro hug. Max raises a brow and I laugh.

"Max, this is my best friend, Dylan." I gesture toward him and Max smiles an amazing smile. Dylan's eyes flicker with amusement.

"Well, I didn't know you could make new friends Fang. But it is always awesome to meet one." She says, nodding to him. My face gets hot and I glare. Dylan laughs and slaps my back.

"Oh yeah. Fang is quite the popular one. He is the quarter back and is dating the one and only popular girl in school. He is a ladies man too." Mark says. Dylan nods and I glare at them.

"Dude, shut up." I say, low. Dylan and Max grin.

"Don't be modest Fang. I'm pretty Max doesn't care. She is gonna be popular as well." Sean says. Max laughs and they walk past me and too the fountain, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

As I'm about to say something, I see Dylan wrap an arm around Max. Oh hell no! She smiles flirtatiously and slaps his chest. My heart starts to race as he whispers something in her ear, and she giggles. She isn't doing anything about it. What the hell?! I am going to punch Dylan in the face as Mark and Sean tickle her. I am fuming. I grab a football from some kids table and throw it at them. They look over at me and I grin nervously. Dylan smiles and waves me toward him. I laugh and walk towards them. Max gives me a look. _Later. _I mouth. She nods and I sit by Sean.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" I ask her. Somewhat serious. She laughs and Dylan smiles at her laugh.

"Of course not. But Fang, you never told me that you have such amazing friends." She punches Marks shoulder lightly and he grins at her.

I shrug. "You got back yesterday! How was I supposed to tell you?" I growl. She glares at my tone and stands. They guys' faces are frowning and they are silent. She walks up to me and gets into my face.

"Maybe before you slept in the same bed as me last night." she says loud enough for everyone to hear. I flinch. The guys look at me and suck in a breathe. I mentally slap myself. I shouldn't have messed with her. She looks back at the guys and puts on a sweet smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I'll talk to you later." She starts to turn around before running up to Dylan and grabbing a marker from her back pocket. She writes something on his hand and whispers in his ear. He grins and nods. She grins and we walk back to the car.

We step in and it's quiet, to quiet. As we turn to our block I sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for saying that. It's just that you were flirting with them and-"

She laughs. "You were jealous! HA! Oh, and I only said that to embarrass you." she shrugs and grins I glare at her.

"I was not. And I am so getting you back."

She parks and leans toward my ear. My eyes widen and I freeze. She smirks. "That's what you said this morning." Her breath is hot on my neck and she gets out, laughing. I take a deep breath and step out. I grab the bags. Thanks Max, make me do all the work. I roll my eyes and walk inside.


	6. Chapter 6

MAX POV

It's Monday! I am so excited that I couldn't sleep last night. Fang and I have been hanging all weekend. Mom got Ella and I new iPhones. Fang and I text all the time. Dylan and I text too. Dylan is sooo hot. Not as hot as Fang though. But Fang has a girlfriend and we are _only_ friends. Fang is giving me a ride to school for now on. I am so happy that I am starting. I'm even letting Ella Barbie me up for school today.

Its 6:49 and I'm up before my alarm clock is. It goes off at 6:50. I throw off my covers excitedly and throw open my balcony doors. Fang doesn't see me. I giggle as he stands. Then my smile is wiped off my face. He is not wearing a shirt and it's amazing. He forgot to put on pj's and his jeans are hanging _really_ low on his hips. I can't stop staring. I blush and he comes to his balcony. I run inside before he can see.

I run into Ella's room and turn on the light. Only to see that she is not in here. I hear the shower and I roll my eyes. I go downstairs and eat breakfast while I wait. After about 5 minutes, Ella comes downstairs in her pj's and smiles at me. Her hair is wet. She grabs my arm and pulls me into my room.

There is an outfit on my bed. My eyes widen and my mouth hits the floor. "How did you already pick out my clothes?" she shrugs, walking out of the room.

"I'm magical. Now get dressed. You have 2 minutes." I shut the door and throw my clothes off. I put on the gray super skinny, skinny jeans and the black V-neck tank that is so deep that I can barely wear a bra with it. The breast part is lacy and it goes over the shoulders, exposing my back. It covers barely more of my stomach then my shirt from yesterday. I didn't even know I had this.

I put on deodorant and my Beyoncé Heat perfume. I love this; it's so sexy and sassy. I put on the white overcoat as Ella walks in. she looks me over and grins. We go to her room and sit in front of her mirror. She curls my hair. It is shorter, but it looks so beautiful. I love it. I smile.

"Shut your eyes." I follow her command. I feel things poke my eyes and face.

After about 45 minutes she tells me to open my eyes. I gasp. My eyes pop out. I have on smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner. It's not to think and it looks awesome! My lips are covered in light pink lip gloss and look fuller. My cheeks look rosy. My lashes look longer. I grin and hug her. She hugs me back and laughs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say leaving her room and grabbing my back pack. I slip on my red converse. I grab my phone to see a text from Fang.

(**Max,**_ Fang_)

_U ready?_

**Ya**

_K come over then_

I slip it into my back pocket and grab my sun glasses. I put them on and walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth. And walk outside. "Bye Ella, don't be late!" I shut the door and walk over to Fang's house. I just walk in. he is sitting on the couch eating and piece of toast. His eyes flicker over to me and then back to the TV. Then they go back to me and widen. I blush and smirk. He swallows and finishes his toast.

"Let's go." I nod and he grabs his back pack and we hop into his black truck. He looks at me one last time and shakes his head, laughing. I glare.

"What? Is there anything wrong with the way I look today?" He drives down the street and turns. He doesn't look at me.

"NO! I mean, you look fine. It's just that you are gonna get hit on." He looks at my body, then my face. "A lot." I smirk and nod.

"It's okay. I will be hanging with you and your friends today any way."

"That's who's gonna be hitting on you." he mutters. I cross my arms, annoyed.

"You can't always protect me Fang." I say, looking out the window. He sighs and looks at me.

"Chillax, you should be happy to be in the same car as the most popular guy in school." He is grinning. I laugh and slap my knee. We arrive at the school.

"Your funny Fang!" he parks. The doors are made of glass and there are a lot of windows. Parts of the school are brick; the other parts are white concrete. It's huge. He just smirks and we walk out. Iggy is with a girl with brown skin and curly brown hair, Lissa, Dylan, Sean, Mark, a girl with brown hair, and a guy with blonde hair.

We smile and walk up to them. Iggy smiles and Dylan grins.

"Damn Max! You look hot!" Iggy says. Sean and Mark nod, and Dylan whistles. Fang stiffens, but hugs Lissa and drapes an arm over her shoulders. I hug my idiotic friend and lightly punch him, after I have hugged Lissa. The others laugh and Dylan rests his elbow on my shoulder. Fang stiffens again and I grin. I leave his arm there.

"Thanks. Who are your friends?" Iggy grins.

"Nudge, JJ, and Gazzy." The black chick is Nudge, JJ is brown hair and Gazzy is the blonde. I nod to all of them.

"Max." everybody says for me. I look at them, and they roll their eyes and laugh.

"Ohmigod! Max you are so pretty! What grade are you in? You look like you're in 10th. I heard you're new. Dylan wouldn't stop talking about you! He was like, Max this, and Max that. But now I can understand. You are just so pretty and you seem awesome! Fang told us that you guys grew up together. Is that true? Do you want to be a cheerleader? I can get you in-"

"NUDGE!" everyone yells. I laugh and she blushes.

"10th, yes I'm new. Yes, and it would be awesome if you could get me into cheerleading." I count them off with my fingers. She nods, and grins.

We walk inside and Lissa and Fang hold hands. I walk to the office; all of them trail behind me. I get my schedule and I find out that I have English with Dylan and Iggy, music with Gazzy and Nudge, the rest of my classes I have with Fang. But I have gym with all of them.

We walk to where my locker is. Which happens to be where theirs are as well. Mine is next to Fang's and Dylan's. My first class is Math with Fang. We walk there. I sit down with Fang in the back. The teacher comes in and stands in front of the class. The bell rings and everyone comes in. they all look at me. I smirk and Fang does as well.

"Class, we have a new student. Come up here and introduce yourself." I do as told and take my time to slide out of my seat to the front. I walk up to the front and sigh. Fang smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"My name is Maximum Ride. Call me Max, or you will receive pain. I have always lived here; I just went to a different school. I am an_ amazing _dancer, singer, and I like Slurpee's." Fang grins and I sit back in my seat. The teacher raises a brow.

"Okay then. Well students there is an assembly today, so grab your stuff and head on down there." I raised a brow at Fang and he just looked as confused I as do. I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. We grab our stuff and lastly leave the room. We walk down the halls and that's when I see Dylan. Fang doesn't see him and I grin. I'm gonna get him so jelly. Dylan sees us and grins, Fang nods and I grin even bigger.

I run up to Dylan and wrap my arms around him. He smiles and spins me. I giggle drastically. He stops spinning and chuckles. I giggle one last time. Fang is fuming. I prop my elbow on Dylan's shoulder like what he did to me this morning. He wraps his arm around my waist. I look at him and grin.

"What's up hot stuff?" he asks, as we walk to the gym.

"Nothing much smexy beast." I say as we walk in. he grins at me and Fang has white fists.

Dylan raises a brow and grins. "So I'm a smexy beast no-"

"We get it! Max is hot stuff and you're a smexy beast! Just stop!" Fang yells. I look at him. So does Dylan. Music fills our ears. We spot Lissa and Iggy. Fang runs a hand through his hair and walks up to them. The gym is huge. The walls are red and there are people everywhere. We walk up to Lissa and Iggy.

Dylan stands next to me. He puts his hands on my waist. I don't move them. The song "Misery." By Maroon 5, comes on. I bounce on my feet as Dylan stands behind me holding my hips. At the _bend _part, I swing my hips low and come up. I sing along with the chorus. Mark and Sean sit with us and whistle at me. I grin and keep dancing. I keep dancing as the guys look at me. Fang swallows. I run my hands through my hair at the, _your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_. Dylan moves my hips lower and closer to him and I smile. I move them with him and he grins in my hair. His hands move lower to my legs. I turn around and sit him down. I sit on his lap and sing.

_You say your faith is shaken_

_You may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake_

_And waiten for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there _

_I don't care where I have to run_

The guys whistle. I stop singing and run my hands through my hair again. I sing the rest of the song and stand up and dance. Dylan swallows and so does Fang. Fang can't stop looking at my body. Part of my stomach is showing because my shirt is so short. Lissa sees and looks where he is staring she smacks him lightly and he mutters something in her ear. She glares at him.

I sit down and use Dylan as a foot rest. He unties my shoes and reties them. A guy in a pumpkin costume and a girl in a nuns costume talk into the microphone. They talk about the Halloween dance that's coming up. I grin. I _love_ Halloween.

After they are done talking, the cheerleaders come out. Their outfits are… let's just say, showy. The skirts are red with yellow stripes on the bottom, and they definitely break dress code. The tops are tanks that have a V-necks, and the bottoms cover the belly buttons. But the sides show skin. They go up to almost showing the sides of their bras. There is a gold and yellow Phoenix on the front of them.

Nudge is the leader and she looks great. The moves include many flips and hips. I grin, to easy. After the assembly, I jump onto Mark's back and he smiles at me.

"Mush!" I say pointing to the exit. He rolls his eyes and hangs onto my legs. He runs and I scream, holding onto his neck. He slows down as Fang, Lissa, Dylan, and the others join us. Fang and Lissa aren't talking. I feel somewhat guilty.

I hop down, only to have Iggy and Dylan grab me. I squeal as Dylan grabs my legs and Iggy grabs my arms. They swing me to the hallway. They laugh.

"Come on guys, let her go." Fang says. They laugh and nod.

"On the count of three." Iggy says. Dylan nods.

"One." Iggy says.

"Two" Dylan says.

"Three!" they yell and throw me in the air. I grin and close my eyes. I flip in the air and land on my feet. I slide back a bit before actually stopping. Iggy has an amused expression on his face and Dylan's eyes are wide. Fang looks like he is going to kill people.

"Dude, that was so fucking awesome." Mark says. Sean nods. I grin. And walk up to them.

"I'm good with my legs." I whisper walking past all of them. I hear Dylan call dips and then followed by Mark and Sean. I smirk and walk slower.

"That's it!" Fang yells. He runs up to me and grabs my arm. He drags me behind the corner.

"Ouch. What's the matter with you?" I rub my arm.

"You. You are the matter." I look at him and glare.

"Why? I'm not your problem Fang. Last time I checked you should be more worried about what your _girlfriend_ is doing, instead of watching your _best friend _dance dirty." I yell in his face. He gives me widened eyes. "Oh yeah. I saw you looking at me. Well, more of my body. Take some time to notice Lissa too Fang." I gesture to myself. I leave tapping his shoulder, with his eyes widened.

Dylan grins at me and I smile back. I am so going to get Fang back for this.

**Lunch**

Fang and I are not mad at each other anymore. But, I'm still gonna get him back. At lunch we sit with the _flock_, as Fang calls them. I grin with an idea and spot Dylan. After we've gotten our lunches, I set my tray on the table and plop onto Dylan's lap. He stops eating and looks at me. Fang's eyes widen and he rolls his eyes with an irritated look on his face.

"Um Max?" Dylan asks, slightly amused.

"Yes?" I sing.

"Whatcha doin?" he says. I grin.

"Sitting in a more… comfortable place then the table. It softer right here." He grins.

"It's about to get harder." He says. I fake gasp and playfully smack him. Iggy whistles at us.

"Don't have sex on the table now." he says. I blush and grin. Dylan starts to nibble on my ear playfully.

I gasp and blush. Fang isn't looking at us. He looks up and sees us. He smacks his hand on the table. We all jump.

"KNOCK IT OFF! We get it! Just stop touching each other!" he yells. We all gape at him. He stands and walks away. I get off of Dylan and follow Fang. No one else follows. He goes to his truck. He sits inside. I open the door and sit next to him. We don't say anything for a couple of minutes. He turns to me to say something but closes his mouth. He is sweating and his hair is sticking to his forehead. He has never looked this hot.

I sigh and wipe his forehead softly. He looks at me. His eyes look so amazing. They are so dark. I loose myself in them for a while. Then I realize.

We are only millimeters apart.

"Fang it was a joke. I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Do you know how much I want you Max?" he whispers. I grin.

"No. but I guess I have a pretty good idea." He smirks and leans toward me. Our lips are about to connect when I think about Lissa. I sigh and open my eyes. I pull back and sigh.

"Fang we can't. You're with Lissa." He sighs angrily and sits up. We are silent before he puts his hand on my leg. I gasp and he grins.

"I guess we are just playing a game then." He goes higher. My face gets hot and I can't think about anything other than the hand on my leg going higher.

"Let's see who wins." He drops his hand and gets out of the truck. My mouth hits the floor.

Oh game on!

**Hehe.. did you like my chapter? I know I do.. ;3D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know Max sounds like a whore, but it will change throughout the story, so just hang in there. **

MAX POV

The rest of the week was boring. It's Saturday and I'm sitting in my room. I finish my last problem as my balcony doors fly open. I look up from my work to Fang. I roll my eyes. He grins and sits in my desk chair. I put all of my stuff back into my binder, then my back pack.

"What's up Maxie Max?" I roll my eyes and stand. I stretch, not caring that I am wearing my sports bra and booty shorts. His eyes roam over my body. He looks back at me with a smirk.

"Nothing much,_ Tooth_." I grin at the nickname Dylan made up for him. Fang _hates_ it. I walk to my dresser when his hands go to my bear waist.

"It's Fang." He whispers on my neck. I glare at him and slam him in a random direction. Which turns out to be my bed, because he lands on it. He grabs my hand and pulls me down on top of him. He grins up at me and I roll my eyes.

"I don't have time for this." I shake my head and jump off of him.

"Wait!" he grabs my hand, it sparks? He lets go, with wide eyes. He shakes himself. "I came here to show you something." I roll my eyes.

"Fine, let me get a shirt on." He nods excitedly. I raise a brow and shake my head. I walk over to my dresser and grab a tight purple V-neck. I slip it on and Fang walk to the balcony. He steps across first and then I go. We have done this so many times that we're used to it.

"Take these." He hands me my flip flops that I left over from a couple of days ago. I slip them on and we walk out to his truck. He calls the flock. I sit and wait quietly. He looks at me and smiles, and then continues talking.

After about 10 minutes we get to this huge white mansion. I gape at it as we go through the gates. He chuckles.

"Nice right? This is Dylan's house. His parents are scientists or something. They are always gone, so he has people come over all the time." I nod as he parks.

"I can imagine." I step out and follow him to the doors. An old guy opens the door for us.

"Hey Fred." Fang says.

"Hello Fang. Who's your pretty friend?" he follows us and Fang turns down a hall and I see a set of stairs that twist. Holy shit.

"Max, this is Fred. Fred, where's Dylan?"

"In his recording room." He says. Fang nods, and run up the stairs I follow. We go to a room at the end of the hall.

"His recording ro-"I get interrupted by music. We open the door to see Dylan singing. His head is nodding to the music, he smiles at us.

_(Heartbeat, the Fray)_

_We're on an open bed truck on the highway_

_Rain is coming down and we're on the run_

_Think I can feel the breathe in your body_

_We gotta keep on running till we see the sun_

_Oh you gotta a fire and its burning in the rain_

_Thought that it went out but it burning just the same_

_And you don't look back, not for anything_

_Cause you love someone, love them all the same_

_If you love someone, love them all the same_

_Ohhh, I feel your heartbeat_

_Oh, coming around _

_Coming around _

_Coming around_

_If you love someone, love them all the same_

_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same_

_I'm singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat_

_I'm trying to put it all back together_

_I've a story and I'm trying to tell it right_

_I've got the kerosene and the desire_

_I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night_

_Oh you gotta a fire and its burning in the rain_

_Thought that it went out but it burning just the same_

_And you don't look back, not for anything_

_Cause you love someone, love them all the same_

_If you love someone, love them all the same_

_Ohhh, I feel your heartbeat_

_Oh, coming around _

_Coming around _

_Coming around_

_If you love someone, love them all the same_

_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same_

_I'm singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat_

_I know the memories rushing into mind_

_I wanna kiss your scars tonight, baby_

_Cause you gotta try, you gotta let me in_

_Let me in_

_Ohhh, I feel your heartbeat_

_Oh, coming around _

_Coming around _

_Coming around_

_You gotta love somebody_

_You gotta, you gotta love somebody_

_I'm singing, oh, I feeling your heartbeat_

_You gotta, I'm singing love somebody_

_Oh, I feel you heartbeat_

_All your heartbeat, yeah, I said_

_All your heartbeat, yeah_

_All your heartbeat_

I just stand, as Dylan sings. He has a _really_ amazing voice. I look behind him to see Gazzy on drums and Iggy on guitar. Lissa and Nudge sit on the couch. Holy shit.

"By Max's face, I think that went pretty well." Iggy says walking up to me. I blush and smack him lightly. He acts hurt. I laugh and hug him.

"Well, it was pretty damn good. But not the best we've done. It would have been better if Fang would've sung it." Dylan comes up to me. I hug him. I look at Fang. He grins at me.

"This is why you brought me here, isn't it?" I sit next Lissa. She hugs me and I lean over her to hug Nudge. Gazzy hugs my face. I grin at him.

"Yup." He grabs the mic and flips his hair, making my stomach flip flop.

They start to play a song that I know and love. I grin at him and bob my head to the music.

Fang starts to sing, and I think I am going to faint because he is so good.

_(Troublemaker, Olly Murs/ Flo Rid)_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

He starts to dance and my mouth flies open. No, not fair. I did not know he can dance!

_I don't know if I had the strength to stand _

_Oh, whoa_

_Trouble, trouble maker_

_Yeah, that's your middle name_

_Oh, oh_

_I know your no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good? But hurt so bad?_

_Oh, oh_

_My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done But then you pull me back_

_Whoa oh_

_I swear your giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_Cause I keep coming back again for more_

_Oh, oh_

_Trouble _

_Troublemaker _

_Yeah, that's your middle name_

_Oh, oh_

_I know your no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good? But hurt so bad?_

_Oh, oh_

_My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done But then you pull me back_

_Whoa oh_

_I swear your giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good? But hurt so bad?_

_Oh, oh_

_My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done But then you pull me back_

_Whoa oh_

_I swear your giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

Dylan starts to rap while Fang dances.

_**Maybe I'm insane Cause I keep doing the**_

_**Same damn thing thinking one day **_

_**We gonna change but you know just how to**_

_**Work that back and make me forget my name**_

_**What the hell you do I won't remember**_

_**I'll be gone until November and you show up again next summer**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Typical middle name is Prada Fit you like a glove**_

_**Girl, I'm sick of the drama**_

_**You're a troublemaker but damn girl, it's like**_

_**I love the trouble and I can't even explain why**_

_Why does it feel so good? But hurt so bad?_

_Oh, oh_

_My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done But then you pull me back_

_Whoa oh_

_I swear your giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good? But hurt so bad?_

_Oh, oh_

_My mind keeps saying Run as fast as you can_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Whoa oh_

_I swear your giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

We all stare wide eyed at them. Fang is breathing hard and looks so hot, that I think he is burning my eyes. I look at Lissa who looks really upset.

"Why did you choose that song?" she asks quietly.

"Iggy chose it." he says quickly. It awkwardly quiet in here. Like we all know they are going to start fighting. I shouldn't have come.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna believe that!" she yells. Fang is getting angrier.

I look at everyone else. They are staring at them as much as I am.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he yells. She stands up and walks over to him.

"It means that every time I look at you, you're looking at her!" I flinch and look at Fang. His eyes widen.

"No I don't." he says quietly.

"Yes you do! It's starting to really piss me off too!" she yells.

"I think I shou-"I start.

"I only look at her because she looks nothing like you, and I can't stand it! Meaning she isn't even close to being as beautiful as you are!" he yells. Everyone gasps. My eyes start to water. They all look at me and I am looking at the floor. Fang and Lissa are silent.

They look at me and Lissa groans. I look at Fang and shake my head.

"I'm leaving." I run out of there, before they can see me cry.

"MAX WAIT!" I hear Fang yell.

I run down the stairs and out the doors we came in. I ignore his calls and run outside. I run through the yard and to the large gate. I go through it and stop running I sit on the curb and wipe my eyes. How could he say that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you like my chapter? Isn't Fang a dick? **

FANG POV

I watch as Dylan runs after her. Lissa leaves and I scowl and look at my brother and my other friends, trying to explain. Nudge shakes her head and walks after her.

"You are such a dick." Gazzy follows her. I gape at him. Iggy looks at me and sighs, shaking his head. What did I do?

"What did I do wrong?" I ask the floor.

"Dude, Max was your friend first. You told her she is nothing like Lissa and you hate that. That is true, but we all know she is better than her. Even you. It's like you called her ugly. Which is definitely not true. You fucked up Fang." He walks away. I sigh and sit down on the couch she was just on.

I should probably go after Lissa.

I pull out my phone and go into my contacts. I click Max's name. The picture is of her grinning after I told her a joke. Her hair is wavy and she has no makeup on. She looks so beautiful. She was so happy. I made her happy.

Now I made her upset.

Shit.

I stand up and kick the wall hard enough to where there is a hole. Why would I say that?! Am I that stupid?! I guess I am. I need to talk to her. But she probably won't talk to me again. I punch the wall hard enough to where my knuckles bleed and there is another hole in the wall. Great. Dylan is gonna kill me.

But he's with her.

I punch the wall again.

Now she is going to be with Dylan and not me. I should have not even invited Lissa. This was meant to be for Max and the band. Not Lissa.

God Damnit.

I punch the wall again.

I have got to stop punching this wall. It didn't do anything to me.

I have to get Max to talk to me.

No matter what.

MAX POV

I sigh and stand up. I take my hair out of my bun and walk toward the road.

"Max!" I turn around to see Dylan running up to me. I give him a small smile. He grins at me.

"Hey." I say as he comes up to me.

"Hey." We're both quiet for a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry Fang said that. There not true. You're beautiful and wonderful. I just wanna kiss you." I smile and he blushes. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean toward him. I close my eyes and his widen. His hands go to my waist. I really like Dylan; he is good to me and is funny. Plus he is very attractive.

"What's stopping you?" I whisper and his lips connect with mine.

His lips are soft. I move my head so we can kiss better. He immediately responds to the kiss better. He presses me against a tree and starts to kiss me. He picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. I smile against him and run my hands through his hair. His hands go to my butt. He starts to kiss my neck. I smile at him. He goes back to my lips. I kiss his lips for a second before going behind his ear. He moans and presses me against the tree harder.

We hear a gasp and we spread apart.

"OH MY GOD!" Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy all yell.

I blush and close my eyes in embarrassment. Dylan lets go of my legs and he stands in front of me. I hit my head against his chest.

"Why did they have to come over here now?" I ask mostly him.

"Because we wanted to talk to you, but it seems you're a little busy at the moment." Iggy says and I hear them walk away.

I open my eyes and look at Dylan. He looks at me and we both start laughing.

"I better go." I kiss Dylan one last time before turning away.

"Max wait!" He runs up to me and holds my hand. "Let me walk you home."

I smile at him. "Okay." He grins and we walk to my house.

We get there after about 15 minutes. My mom is at the clinic. She is a vet. And my dad is at the hospital, he is a really good doctor. Ella is at someone's house, so I'm home alone.

"No one's here?" he asks. I smile and we walk in. I plop onto the couch and he sits in the chair.

"Nope." I pop the p.

"So, do you wanna go out?" my eyes widen. I look at him.

"Yeah." I answer, without thinking.

He grins. I turn on the music channel and turn up the volume.

(_Max _**Dylan **Both)

(The A team, Ed Sheeran)

**White lips, pale face Breathing in the snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs sour taste **

**Lights gone, days end struggling to pay rent **

**Long nights, strange men**

**And they say she's in the class A team**

**Stuck in her day dream been this way since 18**

**But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries and they scream **

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams 

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the motherland

Or sells love to another man

**It's too cold outside for angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

_Ripped gloves, rain coat tried to swim to stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose chain, bank notes_

_Weary eyed, dry throat_

_Cool girl, no phone_

_And they say she's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her day dream been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_

Crumbling like pastries and they scream 

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams 

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the motherland

Or sells love to another man

**It's too cold outside for angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

An angel will die covered in white

Closed eye, and hoping for the better land

This time we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

**And they say she's in the class A team**

_Stuck in her day dream been this way since 18_

**But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting**

_Crumping like pastries and they scream_

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're all under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams 

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside for angels to fly

**Angels to fly**

_To fly, to fly_

Or angels to die

We both smile at each other. During the song, he moved next to me. The next song starts, but I am so lost in his eyes, I don't hear it. I lean in and hesitate. He looks from my eyes to my lips. He licks his lips. I lean into him and his lips move hungrily with mine.

I move to where I sit on top of him. I kiss him with the same hunger. His tongue flicks my lip. I open my mouth wider and his tongue enters. I give him dominance and we kiss harder. His hands go up my shirt. I moan and pull him closer. He starts to kiss my neck. I pant and fall onto the couch. He lies on top of me and starts to suck on my neck. I moan and dig my nails into his back through his shirt. He moans against me and keeps sucking. I smile.

"You're gonna give me a hickey." I gasp. His lips pull away and go to my jaw bone.

"Too late." he whispers and keeps kissing. I run my hands through his hair.

His lips go come back to mine before I flip him over and sit on top of him again. I start to kiss him again before I hear my phone go off. I groan and pull away.

"I'll be right back." I run upstairs and unlock my phone. It's from Fang. I shake my head but still read it.

_We need to talk._

**Fine. **

I set my phone down as Dylan's hands go around my waist. I smile as he starts to kiss my neck.

"Who was that?" he asks through my hair. I smile.

"No one important." I say.

"I love it when you wear shorts." He says. I laugh and turn around. His eyes are tealer. His lips are swollen. He looks so cute. I smile and kiss him.

He responds and he throws me onto the bed. I giggle and he lies down. I sit on top of him and start kissing him underneath the ear. He moans and starts to grow hard. I smile and start sucking. He moans one last time before flipping me over to where he's on top of me. He starts to kiss my collar bone. It's my weak spot.

"Don't play with me Max." he says. I moan and nod.

"But I want to." I whisper. He looks up and grins. He keeps kissing me, even when my phone goes off again. We ignore it. I sit on top of him and kiss him hard. His hands go to my hips and then higher. I smile against him and I help him pull off my shirt.

Then the balcony doors fly open.

I get off of him and breathe hard. Fang steps down and looks at Dylan, then me. He looks so angry.

He looks at Dylan, "Get out." His voice is deadly calm.

"Fang..." I start. But he shakes his head.

"I said, Get Out." I sigh and Dylan frowns.

"No." he says. Fang looks bewildered.

"What?" he asks incredulously.

"I said, No." he stands and walks up to him. Oh no. Oh god. This is not good.

"I'm warning you Dylan..." Fang starts. My eyes widen.

Shit.

"I'm not afraid of you Fang." Dylan scoffs back.

"Dylan… please, just go." I say looking at the ground. I look up and they both look at me. Dylan looks surprised.

"No." he says. My mouth hits the floor.

"No?" I repeat, in a deadly tone.

"Yeah, No. I'm not leaving just because Fang came barging in on us, when I was about to score." His eyes widen and I stand. I slowly walk up to him as he raises his hands. "Max, I didn't mean it like that."

"GET OUT NOW! OR I WILL FUCKING PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL!" I scream. I can't believe he only wanted to have sex with me. What a dick!

He shakes his head. "No." I slap him. Or well, I try to. He blocks my hand and grabs my arm.

Hard.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Fine!" he throws me to the ground. I land and hit my head on the floor.

Hard.

I feel blood and everything is blurry. I can't keep my eyes open.

But the last thing I see is Fang lunching at Dylan.

**I know there was a lot of kissing and… stuff. But, that will not happen again… or maybe it will. **


	9. Chapter 9

MAX POV

The sweet smell of cookies causes me to open my eyes.

I must be heaven.

Fang faces shows up in my slowly recovering vision.

Yup, definitely in heaven.

Then I see that he has a busted lip and a black eye.

Not heaven.

I sit up and everything comes back. Dylan throwing me to the ground and Fang lunging at him.

"Holy fuck! Are you okay?!" I yell and reach toward him. He chuckles. I gape at him and drop my arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" he smiles and I nod. We're both silent for a couple of seconds. "Look Max, I'm really sorry. What I said was so mean." he says quietly. "And not true." He whispers the last part.

I sigh, and look at the plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of me. I look back at him. "For me?" I give him a surprised look. He smiles sweetly at me. I almost melt. He puts the plate in my lap. In my lap? I look down to see that I am in my bed and under the covers. I also have a tank top on. I look at Fang.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes I somewhat dressed you. Now eat." He grabs on of the cookies and shoves it in my face. I grin.

"You know me so well." I take a bite and my eyes widen at the deliciousness. I look at him. He is smirking. I swallow. "You are forgiven."

He grins but rolls his eyes. "So… Dylan..." he starts not looking at me. I gulped my last bite of my eighth cookie. I sigh.

"Yeah…" I respond. This is so awkward. He looks at me.

"'_Yeah'_, that's all you have to say? Really? You guys were about to get to second ba-"he is blabbing. He never blabs.

"_Fang_. I know it was a mistake." I interrupt, blushing. He doesn't look at me. I sigh. "So what happened?" he looks at me and I gesture to his eye.

He grins. "After he threw you on the ground I lunged at him. He ducked, but I got him. He got me in the face twice and stomach once before I got him, and got him good. I kneed him in the face and punched so many times he knocked out." He grins like a child getting candy. My mouth goes through the bed and the floor to the floor downstairs.

"_Fang. _Are you okay?" I sit on my knees and stroke his face. My hand tingles, but I ignore it. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch. This face is so smooth and warm. I close my eyes. He holds my hand there.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? No one is home, so I didn't know what to do." he whispers.

"Fang." I love the sound of his name on my tongue. He moves my hand to his lips and kisses it. It tingles from where his lips touched it. I open my eyes and meet his.

They are so beautiful. Their onyx with golden flecks swirling in there. His face looks so soft. His hair barely covers his eyes. He leans his forehead on mine. We both breathe hard. We close our eyes. I lean forward a little bit, until I hear music from downstairs. I smile and sing. Perfect moment song.

(Heart Attack, Demi Lovato)

_Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna blurt it loud_

_If I ever did that, I think I'll have _

_A heart ataaaaaaa_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm not good enough_

_When I don't care, I can play like a ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair then make 'em bounce like a basket ball_

_But you wanna make me act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glooooowwww_

_But I cover up, won't let it shooowwww_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a_

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a_

_Heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair, pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air, it feels so good but you know it hurts_

_But you wanna make me act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_

_Make so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glooooowwww_

_But I cover up, won't let it shooowwww_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_The feeling got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather by numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared, I take off in a run_

_I'm flying to close to the sun_

_And I'm bursting to flames_

_You make me glooooowwww_

_But I cover up, won't let it shooowwww_

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

_I think I'd have a _

_Heart attack_

I whisper sing the song to him. During the song, I opened my eyes. He grins.

"Stay the night with me Max." my eyes widen.

"Uhh…" I blush majorly.

He smirks. "The flock is coming over for a, '_slumber party_', as Nudge calls it. You should come."

I give a relieved sigh. Thank. God. "You had to ask _that_ way didn't you?" he grins evilly and I roll my eyes.

"Will you though? If you don't the flock is gonna chew my ass for being a dick to you." he says, with a grin.

I laugh. "Fine, but only because I don't want to see your perfect face ruined." I say walking out of my room to the bathroom. I need to wash the Dylan off of me.

"Wait, you think I have a perfect face?" I smirk and close the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them! Angel shall be introduced later. **

When I get out of the shower, I grab the nearest towel and wrap it around me. I walk into my room, which is dark. Fang must have left. I'll be at his house later. Mom and dad still aren't home yet, and Ella is probably staying the night at her friend's house.

I walk into my room, humming. I turn on the light and I am almost throw off my towel.

Key word: _almost. _

"Ahhh!" I scream. I wrap the towel closer to me and glare at Fang. "Get out. _Now._" he smirks.

"Only cause you said please." He says, smirking. We all know I _told_ him, not_ asked_ him. He walks past me and shuts my door.

I grab my phone and text both my mom and dad that I'm gonna be at a sleep over. They both text back, Okay. I set it down on my bed and put on a navy blue lacy bra and white lacy underwear.

I slip on a white V-neck and red skinnies on; right as Fang knocks on the door. I open it and grab an overnight bag for Fang's. I look up from my bag to see Fang staring at me with an amused look.

"What?" I ask, he smirks.

"Nothing. Just, um… Nice bra." I blush and look down at my chest.

Sure enough, my bra sticks out against my white shirt. I look at him and smirk.

"Why were you looking at my chest Fang?" I whisper walking up to him.

"Uhhh…" he rubs the back of his head and turns red. I laugh.

"My eyes are up here, remember that." I laugh and walk back to my bed.

After I have the necessities, Fang and I walk across my balcony to his and walk through the door. I sigh and sit on Fang's bed without asking him.

I throw my bag onto the floor and grab his lap top. He sits next to and smiles. I tap in his password and he sighs. I can feel him roll his eyes.

Our arms touch as I'm going into his music. It tingles and I shudder. Fang looks at me and I give a nervous smile.

I stand up and run downstairs with his lap top in my hands. I look in the kitchen when I hear a noise. Iggy pops his head around the corner and gives a curious face. I shrug and he rolls his eyes.

He comes next to me and chooses a song. I grin. We both look at each other and nod.

"DANCE PARTY!" we yell right as Fang walks down the stairs.

We press play and I stand on the coffee table.

(Remember when, Chris Wallace)

(**Iggy **_Max _both_)_

**I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart**

**Thinking to myself, what have I done?**

Iggy lifts his shoulder. I never knew he could sing. Huh.

**Cause as my future bright, we started losing light**

**And I couldn't see that you were the one**

He points to me and I grin and dance on the table

_So can we, push, push, push rewind_

I lift my shoulders and my arms and do the wave backwards

_Go, go back in time_

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine_

I grin, remembering when we were six and we snuck into their parent's liquor closet.

_Take, take, take me back, I wanna go back_

Back to what we had

Do you remember when we started this mess?

My heart was beating out of my chest

Remember when we stole your dad's car?

All three of us were curious.

I never thought we'd take it that far

We crashed into a tree

Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime

I jump off the table and we fly across the room like planes

So why'd we ever say good bye?

Remember when we, when we had it all

**Do you remember when?**

**Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind**

He fake runs around me and taps my head

**I guess I just wanted you to know**

**Oh, from your ruby lips, to your finger tips**

He pokes my face and I laugh

**I can't believe I let you go**

He hugs me.

Hard.

We stop singing and I struggle underneath Iggy's grasp.

Fang laughs and Iggy grins as I wiggle even more.

"You have two options." Iggy says. I stop wiggling and look at him. He grins evilly and I glare.

I sigh. "Fine."

He grins. "Option one: mom is gone with Hans, so we are alone for the night. Thus, we will have a whipped cream war." I grin and nod. "Option two: option one." I laugh and he lets me go, knowing I will go along with his plan. "But we have to wait for the others to get here first."

"Yeah, okay. But, we have to do it outside. I'll run to my house real quick to grab a swim suit." I say, already running up the stairs.

I walk across Fang's balcony to mine. I run into my room and to my dresser. I open one of the drawers and grab a navy blue bikini.

By the time I get back, everyone is there. Lissa is not. Neither is Fang. I hear yelling and walk past all of the wide eyed faces in the living room to the kitchen.

Then I freeze. Dylan looks at me and gives a frown. Fang looks at me and sighs.

"Uhh…" I don't know what to say.

"Dylan thought that he could come to the party." Fang says, filling me in.

"Oh." I say. I look at Dylan.

"Max, I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I am such a dick and you have every right to beat the living shit out of me. But I wanted to come here to apologize to you." I nod and smile. He looks at Fang and sighs. "Fang, you're my best friend. I'm sorry we fought. But I don't know what came over me. You everything about me. Can we just put this behind us?" Fang stares at him for a second then looks at me. I smile and nod. Fang sighs and smiles.

"Only cause you asked so nicely." Dylan grins and hugs him. Fang openly accepts his hug. I am very surprised, but proud. I forgive people easily the first time. The second time, they better give a foot rub and cookies.

Dylan turns to me and I grin. He smiles a seductive smile and me smile vanishes. He grabs my waist and pulls me toward him.

"Do you know how bad I feel for what I did?" he whispers seductively. He looks at me and I gulp and nod.

He smiles before his lips come on mine. I move mine with his slowly. We pull back at _everyone_ clearing their throats.

I blush and Dylan keeps an arm around my waist.

"We ready for the war?" Iggy smiles deviously. I grin.

"I'll be right back." I say and run upstairs. I shut Fang's door and take off all my clothes. I put on the bikini and examine myself in the mirror. The dark blue looks amazing with my hair. The straps go over my shoulders.

I slip on some white shorts from my bag and head out. Everyone looks at me. I roll my eyes and put my hair in a bun. Iggy smiles and me and takes his shirts off.

"Um, 'cuse me, are we stripping?" Gazzy asks. I laugh and he grins. He takes off his shirt along with Fang and Dylan.

We all look at Nudge. "Ugh, fine. But I am going to have to change. By the way Max, did you know that you look great in navy blue. It just suits you so well. I also think that you would look good in white. I love white. But my all-time favorite color is pink and orange. OMG! You should wear orange some time it would look great on you and so wou-"

"NUDGE!" we all scream. She blushes.

"Sorry, I'll just go change." She hurries off upstairs as Iggy and Gazzy get the whipped cream bottles. Dylan comes up from behind me and wraps his hands around my waist, giving me chills.

"You should wear a swim suit more often." He whispers and starts to nibble my ear.

I blush. And rest my head against his chest. He has a six pack. Like Fang, but Fang's is better. And I did not say that if anybody asks.

"You think Fang has a better six pack then me?" Dylan asks. I close my eyes in embarrassment. My faces get hotter.

"Shit. Did I say that out loud?" I ask. I open my eyes. And look at Fang.

He smirks. "Yup. It's nice to know that you think I have a nice six pack Max." he says, grabbing his whipped cream and coming toward me.

I glare and Iggy throws me one. I take off the cap and point it at Dylan, then Fang. Fang grins and points his at me as Nudge comes downstairs.

She has on an orange bikini and black shorts. "Max…" she says warningly.

"Yeah." I say as I cower to the back door when all the guys grin and point their bottles at me.

"Run." She says. I grin and open the door right as Gazzy sprays.

I barely miss it and run outside. Fang catches me and I scream. He wraps his arm around my waist and holds me high in the air as the guys spray me. I squeal like a little girl and wiggle around.

Not cool.

**4 Hours Later**

I sit on the floor in the living room in my whipped cream covered bikini, not wanting to change out of it. I sip my soda as Nudge and Dylan come up to me. Nudge has changed and so has Dylan, I am the only who hasn't, but I don't care.

"MAX! You have to change! You'll get whipped cream-"

"No she doesn't!" Dylan interrupts. We look at him and I grin.

I stand up and walk over to Fang's lap top. I go into his music and grin. I take out my bun and click the song.

(Fall out Boy; _My songs know what you did in the dark_)

I stand on the couch as the song starts; I love the music to this song.

I tap my foot and swing my hips at the beginning OH's. At the dark, dark part, I flip my hair. I do the same at the mark, mark part. Dylan's eyes travel up and down my body. I grin and swing my hips low. I am good at dirty dancing, I love using it as a weapon.

At the chorus I stand on the table and move my hands over my body. I swing my hips low and keep dancing. I step off the table at the next verse and walk slowly to the boys. Even Iggy and Gazzy can't stop looking at me. I turn sideways and go low and slowly come up. I run my hands up my body at the, fire part. Fang swallows along with Gazzy and Iggy keeps staring. Dylan licks his lips. I keep swinging my hips as they stare. I internally laugh, but on the outside, I have a serious face on. So do some more dancing before the song ends. Then I walk back to my soda and take a swig.

HA! Boys are such boys. As I stand back up from my soda being on the floor hands go on my waist. I grin and Dylan smiles.

"I told you not to play with me Max." he says seductively. I grin.

"HA! You're funny!" I say walking past him and to the stairs.

"I'll be right back." I whisper and they all nod. I run upstairs and close Fang's door. I take off my wet, sticky clothes and put on some shorts and my red tank. I run downstairs and sit on Dylan's lap as Mike Posner's _Please don't go, _comes on.

"Fang, you have good music." I say as Dylan wraps his arms around my waist. I move my hair to the other side of my neck and nod my head to the music.

Nudge gasps.

I look at her.

"What?"

"MAX! You- you have a hickey!"

Well shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Long chapter. Lots of songs, but they're all good! **

FANG POV

What the fuck?! She. Has. A. Hickey?!

I should have been the one to give her that!

Wait… I didn't say that! Nope. Natta. Zilch. I didn't say anything like that.

Even though I did.

Fuck.

It's just that she doesn't belong with him.

It's me.

Shit.

MAX POV

I blush but roll my eyes. "Duh. Why didn't you see them earlier?" I ask loudly, trying not to show embarrassment.

Nudge doesn't say anything. Iggy does. "Well, I was too busy giving whipped cream. But, I think all of us weren't paying attention." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I have a hickey. But, do NOT tell Ells. I will personally give you pain if you do." I say pointing to everyone.

My gaze lingers on Fang for a while. His eyes bore into mine. I disconnect them and sigh.

"Is that a promise?" Dylan says grinning.

I grin but dig my butt into his leg. His eyes widen in pain.

Gazzy laughs. "Never mess with a girl with a boney butt." I grin at him.

"Correct." I say.

He laughs and Dylan kisses my arm.

"So what shall we do?" he asks in his best British accent.

I lift a shoulder and Nudge happily gasps. I roll my eyes.

"This better be good Nudge. My ears are already bleeding." I say. She glares at me and I actually almost flinch.

"We should play truth or dare!" my eyes widen.

"That it?" I ask bewildered.

She nods and glares.

"Okay..." I say.

"NO!" Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, and Dylan yell.

"Why?" I ask. Nudge grins evilly.

"Because Nudge does the best dares." Fang says, glaring.

"She made me run around the block naked!" Iggy exclaims.

"She dared to me to jump into the pool backwards… off the roof!" Dylan adds.

"She made me lick Iggy's foot!" Gazzy says, shuddering.

"I had to cut off all over my hair." Fang finishes. I gape at him.

"You shouldn't of chose dare." Nudge says, shrugging.

"Fair enough. But we're still not playing truth or dare." Fang says, crossing his arms.

"Fine, how 'bout we go do some band stuff at my house?" Dylan suggests.

"I'm cool with that." I say. Dylan smiles behind me.

Everyone nods. We all get into Iggy's blue jeep. Gazzy, Nudge and Dylan sit in the back, the front has three seats. I sit by the window, Fang's in the middle, and Ig is driving.

It's about eight o'clock and I am not even tired. Fang puts on the radio.

I grin and stand up carefully. I shouldn't be doing this, but I don't care. Iggy turns it up and grins, so does Nudge. I stand through the top of the jeep.

(David Guetta/ Nikki Manaj, _turn me on_)

(_Max _**Nudge **_**both)**_

_Doctor, doctor need you back home baby_

_Doctor, doctor where you at, give me something_

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving_

I go down twice and come up

_You got that kind of medicine that keep me coming_

_My body needs a hero, come and save me_

The boys start clapping with the song

_Something tells me, you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh, oh I need you, to come and rescue me_

_**Ohhhhhhhhh, make me come alive come and turn me on **_

_**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

Iggy drives faster and I grin.

_**Make me come alive come on and turn me on **_

_**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

**Oh, you make it, make it right**

**My temperature is super high**

**If I scream, if I cry, it's only cause I feel alive**

**My body needs a hero, come and save me**

**Something tells me, you know how to save me**

**I've been feeling weird, oh, oh I need you, to come and rescue me**

_**Ohhhhhhhhh, make me come alive come and turn me on **_

_**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

_**Make me come alive come on and turn me on **_

_**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Palm of your hands_

_Come save me now, I know you can_

_I know you can_

I sit down and smile at Nudge

**Uh, uh dat, dat, dat, don't let me die young **

**I just want you to father my young**

**I just want you to be my doctor**

**We gonna get and crack chiropractor**

**I-I-I-I-I-I**

_I-I-II know you can save me and make me feel alive_

_**Make me come alive come and turn me on **_

_**Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on**_

_**I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on**_

_**Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

"Nice." Iggy says, driving into Dylan's mansion's driveway.

I put my hand behind me and Nudge slaps it. I grin and pull my hand back. Iggy parks and I open the door. Dylan comes in front of me and I hop on his back he grins at me and spins. My hair goes everywhere. I giggle, happy with my life as he runs to the door.

I hop off his back and run up the stairs, he follows.

"Hi Fred, bye Fred." I say, running past him and to the recording room. Dylan shuts the door behind me and kisses me. I hold his face and kiss him back.

"We gotta sing now." I say smiling as we still kiss. He sighs.

"I know." he pulls back and goes to the mic.

The door opens and they all come in.

"I say, Iggy and Max sing." Gazzy says.

"I'm cool with that." I say and Iggy grins.

"Let's do, _Just give me a reason." _Dylan says.

I grin. Iggy nods. I grab a mic and throw Iggy one. Fang goes to guitar, Dylan bass, Gazzy drums, and Nudge starts playing the piano.

(_Just give me a reason, _P!nk, Nate Ruess)

_Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart_

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Oh, oh_

I shake my finger at him

_Things you never say to me_

_Oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough of our love_

_Our love_

Gazzy starts the drums, and so does Fang and Dylan

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bits enough_

_Just a second we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I smile at Iggy.

**I'm sorry I don't understand **

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

_Oh we had everything_

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

He holds his hand to his heart

**And it's all in your mind**

_Yeah, this is happening_

**You've been having real bad dreams**

**Oh, oh**

**You used to lie so close to me**

**Oh, oh**

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love**_

_**Our love**_

_**Oh, our love, oh our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bits enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

**I never stopped, you're still written in the scars on my heart**

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

**I'll fix it for us**

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

**You're holding it in**

_You're pouring a drink_

**No, nothing is as bad as it seams**

_We'll come clean_

I sing as high as I can, it's hard, but I did it

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bits enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars, it's been written on the scars of our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bits enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken, just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars, it's been written on the scars of our hearts**_

_**We're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh we can learn to love again_

_Ohh that we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

Nudge ends it with the piano.

I smile and high five Iggy.

"That was great guys, now I wanna see what Max can do. Alone." Dylan says. I grin.

"Sit." I say to all of them. I walk up to the piano and start to play.

(My immortal, Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I look at Fang.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I look from Fang to the piano.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I finish playing and look at them. The faces are frozen.

"Uh, guys? Was it really that bad?" I ask.

Fang quickly shakes his head.

"I have goose bumps." Gazzy says. I smile.

"Thanks."

"So what do we do now?" Iggy asks.

"I don't know." I say. We all walk out of the recording room and to Dylan's room.

His walls are white and it's huge. He has a huge king size bed and his bed has blue blankets and they're everywhere. Nudge sits on the desk chair, and Fang, Iggy and Gazzy sit on the couch across from the bed.

"I do." Dylan wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss my neck.

I blush and freeze. "Dylan…" I start. Everyone looks at us and Fang looks then looks at the floor.

"Max." he breathes. God damnit. This is so not cool.

His hands go up my shirt to my bare waist.

"DYLAN!" I scream. Everyone jumps but Fang. He looks up and I look at him as if to say, _I'm sorry._

He hands leave my waist. And he looks at me.

"Not now. Not in front of them." not in front of Fang.

He nods.

I sigh and sit on the bed.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Well I had an idea, but…" Dylan whispers to me.

I look at him and grin but roll my eyes.

I look at Fang. He is still looking at the ground. His eyes lift like he knows I'm looking at him. His eyes look through mine and we keep gazes as everyone around us talks, not noticing us. He is so hot, I can barely stand it. It's not fair.

I sigh. "I say, we think about what we are going say to Lissa."

Everyone freezes and looks at me.

"Uh…" Iggy says.

"We have to say something Iggy. She thinks there is something going on between me and Fang, when there is nothing." I look at Fang. "Nothing at all." Only if. He nods, knowing what I'm thinking.

"I say we talk to her." I say. They all nod, not caring.

"Okay, what's next? I think that we should dare Max to do something. Since she is new to the Flock, she should have to do something. I think it should involve embarrassment and awesome. But I don't know what. Maybe we could make her dress like a horse and dance the oppa! That would be so funny! Or maybe she has to stand on a table and dance the chicken dance at school! That would be hilarious. Or she cou-"

"Good thinking Nudge." Iggy says, interrupting. My eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"Yeah, but she has to do something good, something everything we will all remember… forever…" Gazzy says.

"I know what she will do!" Iggy says. He walks up to me.

"WHAT?!" Dylan and Nudge yell.

He turns to me. "Max I dare you too…" he leans forward and whispers it in my ear. My smile vanishes.

"NO!" I yell.

"Monday, at lunch, in front of everyone. And you have to wear an outfit to go with It." he says, walking back.

"I hate you!"

He looks at me and grins, "Does that mean you'll do it?"

I grin evilly, "Of course I'll do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK! Well, I'll posting chapters faster now, so enjoy and stuff! And please, don't hate me for this Chapter… **

I am going to kill Iggy.

It's Monday, I have 5 minutes until lunch. I already talked to the principle and the lady in the office who is in charge of the intercom. The outfit is in my back pack, and I already know what I am going to do. I'm in French, and Nudge keeps looking at me.

We still haven't told them what I have to do. But, it's almost lunch. Fang kept pestering me about it all weekend. I didn't tell him.

Nudge glares at me. I stick my tongue out at her. She glares even more. I grin and my eyes glance at the clock.

2 minutes.

I already gave the lady in the office the cd, and I told her, 2 minutes after lunch has started.

I look down at my finished quiz. I sigh and erase my name and rewrite to pass the aggravating time.

"RING! RING! RING!"

I sigh and stand. I walk out of my class room. Iggy smiles at me from where he was waiting.

"You ready?" he asks, imitating the song.

"Yes." I do the same. He grins at me and I walk into the girls' bathroom.

I quickly take off all of my clothes and put on the white V-neck, and the black short shorts. I am wearing a red bra. It's supposed to stand out. I clip on the black suspenders and take of my socks. I put on the black fedora, and then put on the black leather boots. They suck to my legs. I quickly put everything in my back pack and run out of the bathroom.

Iggy looks at me and grins. "Hot." I roll me eyes. We run to the lunch room.

Iggy walks in and I wait for the music to start by the doors. I grin as I see the flock sit down. Iggy tells them to be quiet and look at the door. They do.

The music finally starts and I walk through the doors.

_(Sexy back, Justin Timberlake_)

Everyone looks at me and I try not to blush.

I hear wolf whistles. I ignore them and stand on the table that is always empty. It is the table across from ours.

I start dancing and everyone's eyes pop out of their heads. The flock's mouth's hit the floor.

I jump off the table and walk over to Sean. I poke his chest and go down and come back up and hear more whistles. Sean grins at me,

I am so killing Iggy.

I walk back to the table and stand on it. I swing my hips. At the _dirty babe,_ I walk over to a group of guys and go low and come up. I walk away before they can do anything. I stand back on the table and throw my hat off to our table. Fang catches it.

I sit on the table and shrug my shoulders over and over. Iggy grins at me and taps his foot to the music. I stand up and move my chest up. I spot Dylan and smile. I walk over to where he is standing. At the _come here girl_ part, I poke his chest and he starts move backwards. I move with him and he grins. He smacks the wall and I grin. I go down and come up.

His eyes widen and he swallows. Some guys wolf whistle and others say, "Score!" I grin and walk away.

The song ends as I stand on a table and shaking my hips.

Everyone claps and the guys wolf whistle. Dylan helps me down and I smile.

I walk over to Iggy.

"That was Iggy's dare." I say sitting down.

Iggy grins and everyone looks at him and smiles.

Sean, Mark, and some other guys come up to our table.

"That was hot Max." Mark says.

"Maybe you could do a private dance for me some time." Sean says. I look at him and smile.

I stand up and get very close to his face. He freezes and swallows.

"Nope." I whisper and laugh. I sit down and grin.

"So, you planning to wear that for the rest of the day?" Gazzy asks.

I grin. "Did you want me to?" I ask, Lissa looks at me from where she is by Fang and gives a disgusted look.

"I was hoping…" Dylan says. I look at everyone else. My gaze lingers on Fang. We just stare at each other for a moment before I look at Dylan.

I smile and grab his face. I kiss him and he sets his food down and kisses me back. He holds onto my waist and kisses me harder.

Before long, our kiss deepens and his tongue is in my mouth. I smile and pull away.

"Wow Max, way to make it awkward." Nudge says.

"She was just having fun." Dylan says, putting his hand on my leg. He starts to rub circles with his thumb.

"I like having fun. Plus I have never had a boyfriend. So, I can kiss him all I want. Got a problem with that?" I ask grinning.

Fang sighs and Lissa notices. "Yeah, actually I do." she says.

I raise a brow. "What?"

"I have a problem with you having 'fun'." She quotes it.

Everyone becomes quiet.

I smile an evil smile. "Why? What did I do to you?"

She tries to scoff. "I have a problem with how you whore around."

My smile vanishes. That's it, she's dead. Fang sees my deadly look.

"Max…" he says warningly.

"You know what; I don't really give a shit if you don't like it. At least I can kiss my boyfriend!" I yell. Her eyes widen. I look at Fang.

Everyone gasps. She looks at Fang. "You didn't tell her!" she yells. I smirk.

"I uh…" he starts.

"How could you?! You know I told you not to tell anyone! But you went ahead and told the bitch anyways!" she says.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I yell. She has 3 seconds. She looks at me and clenches her jaw

"You know, at first I thought you were cool and pretty and funny. But now I know the truth. You're just a whore who likes to dance slutty and sleep with her friends' boyfriend!" she yells. Everyone gasps, except Fang.

That's it.

"Lissa, Max is my best friend. I already told you, I don't like her that way." Fang says loudly. We've got the whole lunch rooms attention now.

I grin evilly, "That's right Lissa, Fang doesn't like me like that at all." Fang looks at me.

"As if! I see the way you look at each other!" she yells. I groan.

"Didn't we just go through this?" I say to the ceiling.

"That's it Fang. It's either her or me." Lissa says. I look at her. Fang's face becomes pale.

I gape at her, so does everyone else. I close my mouth and look at Fang. He looks back at me.

"I don't think you're thinking right Lissa." He says, looking at me. He gives me the _help me,_ look.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lissa. I didn't mean to be so mean." I say looking at him.

She laughs. "Choose Fang." She says. I look at her.

"Lissa…" he says, pleading.

"Come on Lissa, don't make him do this." Iggy says.

"This doesn't involve you _James._" She uses his real name. He flinches.

"I can't choose Lissa…" Fang says. I look at him and my eyes widen.

"CHOOSE FANG!" she yells. He looks at me, _I'm sorry,_ his eyes say. I shake my head. No, _no_. This is _not _happening.

"You." he says. Everyone gasps. "I choose Lissa." I can't hear anything, it's hard to breathe, my chest is crushed, and my heart has stopped. Fang and I are done.

"Fang." Iggy says. "Think about this." He says, looking at my pained expression.

"I already have!" he yells. My eyes start to water. How could he do this?

"But…" Gazzy starts. "Max is your best friend." he says. I look up, not afraid to show my face.

"It's alright guys. He chose. What's done is done. Bye Fang, have a nice life." I say, not being able to see him any longer. His face shows guilt, pain, and anger. I stand and walk out of there.

I walk into the girls' bathroom and lean against the wall across from the wall. I slide down the wall, tears coming out of my eyes. I run a hand through my hair.

The door opens and Nudge runs up to me. "Max, I'm so sorry!" she says and cradles my head. I sob, not caring any more.

**1 week later**

I tighten my pony tail, about ready to cheer. The second to last football game is today. I am standing across from Nudge and she gives me a smile. Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Sean, Mark, and all of the other football players come out.

I haven't talked to Fang ever since _that_ day. He keeps starting at me. Everyone else has been there for me though. He is still in the band. Everyone talks to him, but not me.

Dylan sees me and kisses me before putting on his helmet. Fang notices but I don't care anymore. Well, I _try_ not to care.

Dylan and I have gotten closer in our relationship. I kiss him every chance I get, because he is usually always with Fang. They are still besties. I try to ignore it.

We start cheering and my top rides up. I've gotten used to it by now. I spin, making my skirt go up.

Dylan's party is tonight. I am going, of course. So is Fang.

He is always on my mind.

He lives next to me for Christ sake!

I see every day.

He doesn't even _try_ to talk to me.

Tonight, I'm gonna make him regret what he did.

He is gonna wish that he would've chose me over that slut.

They have kissed now.

Not just kissed.

They make out.

Everywhere I go I see them making out.

I just wanna stab her.

But I won't.

Maybe.

I see her in the stands. I just wanna flip her off.

But I won't

Maybe.

The game ends and I walk to Dylan's Red Jeep. I hum my song that I will be singing as Fang and Lissa walk up to the jeep.

"Look what the cat dragged up. The whore of whores. Hello Max." Lissa says.

I grin, and look at them. "I'm sorry, I don't speak slut. Or snot for that matter. You might wanna stop dying your hair. It's starting to mess up your already fucked up brain."

Fang smiles and she turns red. I grin and lean against the Jeep, totally aware that my shirt is riding up and so is my skirt. Fang can't keep his eyes off me.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I ask casually.

"Dylan is giving us a ride." Fang says nonchalantly.

Okay, on the outside, I just shrug and nod. But on the inside, I want to rip some heads off.

Dylan jogs up to us and I smile. He grins and swings an arm around my shoulders. His hand goes to my butt. I squeal and he chuckles. Fang looks very angry and Lissa looks irritated.

"You ready to go to my house?" he asks. I grin and nod. Mom and dad think I will be at Nudges tonight. So, I'm good. He gives me a quick peck before he hops into the driver's seat. I sit next to him.

It's an awkward car drive. Lissa and Fang barely talk. Dylan taps his hand to the music and I just look out the window and sigh. Yup, definitely awkward.

We arrive to Dylan's house and there are people here already.

We walk inside and everyone is loud, and the music is loud, and I love it.

I see Nudge, and run up to her. She is already out of her uniform. She frowns at me.

"Max you have to change!" she yells over the music.

I frown and shake my head. "Nope, I'm good!" I yell back. She frowns and rolls her eyes.

I see the mic and instruments from the recording room out on a stage in the terrace. I grin and walk over there. Right as Fang gets on stage.

"Fang, _move._" I say loudly. He grins.

"Nope. I got here first. You're going to have to wait." He says grinning. I wanna slap his gorgeous face.

"But-"

"MAX!" Nudge yells. I look in her direction and frown. She grins evilly and points to Fang them me. She points to my outfit and nods, and then she points to a bag she is holding. I grin and nod. I turn back to Fang.

"Fine." I say, acting upset. He frowns but shrugs and grabs the mic.

"This is for my girlfriend, Lissa. I love you babe." I scoff as he starts his song.

(One Direction, _one thing_)

I frown, he _hates_ One erection.

And yes, I know that is not the name.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But girl when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make me heart race_

Oh god! I don't wanna hear any more of this nonsense.

Nudge and I run upstairs and into Dylan's room. We tell the people in there to get out and we shut the door. Nudge goes to the bed and sets her bag down. She opens it and I gasp.

"No." I say to her.

She grins. "Oh yes." Then she hands the clothes to me and I pout.

I walk to the bathroom and shut the door. I take off _all_ of my clothes and put on the lacy black under wear and the black strapless corset bra. I look at myself in the mirror and groan. Oh great, I look amazing, this has got to be good. The bra goes to about 3 inches above my belly button.

I put on the black dress. It should be illegal to wear this.

It is short, to just below my butt, it shows cleavage, and it sucks to my skin, perfectly. I take my hair out of my pony tail, and flip it around.

I walk out of the bathroom. Nudge gasps.

"MAX! You look so hot! This is gonna get Fang, sooo bad!" she says. "You need makeup though. You would look so good with red lipstick and black eye liner. White eye shadow would look good too-" she zips the dress up for me.

"Okay, I got the makeup, but I need you to go downstairs, find Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan and tell them to sit down and put on karaoke of _In my head_. Then come up here and give me the mic." She nods eagerly and run downstairs.

I go back to the bathroom with Nudges makeup bag. I pull out the white eye shadow and put it on, and then I put on black eye liner. I put it on thin on top and dark on bottom. I lastly put on red lip stick.

I look in the mirror and grin like an evil bitch.

This is going to be fun.

I flip my hair once more before putting on Nudge's black stilettos.

She comes in and gasps.

"Fang is done, and he and Lissa are in there. The guys are ready. You ready?" she asks. I grin and nod. She hands me the mic. And I walk out.

The guys start the music and I grin.

(_In my head, _Jason Derulo)

_Everybody's looking for love, oh_

I come down holding the railing, and then slowly come back up.

_Isn't that the reason you're at the club, oh_

Everyone looks up

_You ain't gonna find dancin' with her, no_

_I got a better solution for boy, oh_

I start to come down the stairs

_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go_

I get to the bottom and look at Fang

_I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes_

He swallows, and looks at me from head to toe

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see you goin' down, goin' down_

I go down lower, and lower

_In my head, I see you all over me_

I run my hands over my body

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

I point to Fang, but it looks like I am pointing at Dylan because he is next to Fang. But Fang knows it was him.

_My head, you'll be screaming, Ohhh_

I go down on my hips again

_In my head, it's goin' down_

_My head it's goin' down_

I go lower and lower again

_In my head, yea_

_In my head, oh yea_

I stand on the dining room table across from them and start to dance to the breathing

_Some girls know all the right things to say, ayy_

_When it comes down to it, it's just a game, yea_

I walk over to Dylan and sit on his lap. His eyes widen and he swallows. So does Fang.

_Instead of talking lemme demonstrate yea_

He nods, and I smile but get off of him

_Get down to business and skip to 4 play, ayy_

Everyone whistles and I go down and come up like a stripper

_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see you goin' down, goin' down_

_In my head, I see you all over me_

I run my hands over my body again

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_My head, you'll be screaming, Ohhh_

I go down on my hips again

_In my head, it's goin' down_

_My head it's goin' down_

I go lower and lower again

_Break it down_

I flip my hair and swing my hips

_Ayo, ayo, ayo_

_Ooh sing it to me baby in my head right now_

_Ayo, ayo, ayo_

_Ooh, you'll be screaming out when it all goes down_

I run my hand up from my legs to my hair making Fang lick his lips and guys whistle

_Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see you goin' down, goin' down_

_I go down lower, and lower_

_In my head, I see you all over me_

I point to him again then me and go down

I run my hands over my body again

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_My head, you'll be screaming, Ohhh_

_In my head, it's goin' down_

_My head it's goin' down_

_In my head I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_You'll be screaming Ohhh_

_In my head it's goin down_

_In my head it's goin down_

_In my head_

Everyone claps and whistles Fang can't stop looking at me and neither can Dylan. Lissa looks very angry. I smirk as Nudge runs up to me.

"Max! That was so amazing. He can't stop looking at you! He wants you so bad right now!" good thing she finishes there.

I grin. "Come on let's get a drink." I say and she nods.

We walk over to the kitchen. She grabs a red cup and hands me one.

I take a huge drink of it. It burns my throat, but I like it.

The song, _I don't care,_ by Fall out Boy, comes on. I swing my hips a little to the beat. I look over the people to see Lissa talking to a guy and Fang is nowhere to be found.

Nudge taps my shoulder. I turn around and look at her.

"I'm gonna go find Gazzy so-"she says.

"Okay!" I yell, she nods and runs off.

I start to swing my hips to the music when I feel hands around my waist. I chug the rest of the burning drink and throw the cup on the ground.

"You are so mean Max." Fang whispers in my ear. I smile. And swing my hips lower.

"No, you are." I say as I run my hands through my hair. I glance around to see Lissa nowhere in sight, and neither is Dylan.

Fang presses me closer. I can feel his abs through his black shirt.

"Why is that?" he asks, huskily. I turn around and face him. He hasn't had anything to drink. I can tell.

"You chose her over me." I whisper in his ear. His eyes gaze into mine. I turn back around and start to dance again.

"I know. But I want you more than anyone." he whispers on my neck.

I roll my eyes but swing my hips lower.

"You're not supposed to talk to me." I say to him. He holds my hips closer to him.

"I don't give a fuck about what she says." he whispers, licking my ear. I shudder from the feeling and turn around.

"That's what I thought." I say. I wrap my arms around my neck and go low and come up. He swallows and I smile. I go lower and run my hands up his chest. I grab the neck line of his shirt and pull him closer to me.

"Do you know what Lissa would do if she saw us like this?" I whisper to his neck. He looks at me and shakes his head with a grin.

"Well, I know what I would do!"

We look to see Dylan.


	13. Chapter 13

**I have inspired to change some things. So um, hang in there and stuff….**

Oh shit.

I let go of Fang and look at the angry Dylan.

"We were just dancing." I say looking at the ground, feeling extremely guilty.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he says. I swallow and look at him.

"Dylan…" Fang starts. He looks at him and shakes his head.

"You're not even supposed to talk to her. Lissa and I were talking about it while we were…"

My mouth hits the floor. "While you were _what_ Dylan?" I ask, walking up to him. He swallows and shakes his head.

"Uh, nothing." He says. He looks behind me to the kitchen. "Hey Max, how 'bout we get something to drink?" he doesn't look at me.

I scoff and walk away, not wanting to even look at him anymore.

I don't even care if Fang is following me right now. I grab someone's drink out of their hand and chug it. I hand them the cup and tell 'em thanks.

That's when I see Ella.

Making out with a guy with brown hair.

When she is supposed to be with Iggy.

I walk up to her and I throw off the guy.

She looks at me angrily before her face turns scared.

"Max, I'm so sorry! Please don't tell Iggy!" she says tears coming to her eyes.

I scoff, still pissed at Dylan. "I'm not, but you are." She looks terrified. "Why are you even acting this way Ella?" I say as she stands.

She starts to look pissed. "I'm acting like you Max." my eyes widen.

"What?! I don't make out with random guys!" I yell. She laughs.

"Please. Ever since we moved you've acting like a whore! You're just to naïve to admit it!" I gasp.

"What?" I manage to choke out. She rolls her eyes.

"You're not even my sister anymore! I don't even know who you are! This person right in front of me isn't Max! She is someone who needs to get their life back together before everything falls apart!" she walks away as I feel tears coming to my eyes.

She is right. I scowl at the ground and look around me.

This isn't me.

I look down at myself.

This isn't what I would wear.

I look at my friends in the corner of the room as they smile and dance.

I'm not Max.

Then who am I?

I walk out of there without anyone noticing me. The air is so cold and it feels good.

I just want to be free from everyone and everything.

I just want to take off these damn shoes as well.

I throw them off and start to run until I can't hear the music anymore.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and smile as the tears come down my freezing face.

The grass is dry against my feet. But it is cold. I run through the roads and to down town.

I stop running when I get to an alley. Wow, how cliché.

Anyways, I stop running and I can see my breath. I am breathing out of my mouth and it's dark. Of course it is! I'm in a fucking alley!

I slowly walk through it and it starts to get windy. I shudder at the cold. There are dumpsters everywhere and there is no one outside the alley.

It's dark, cold, and quiet. I should probably leave, but that is not me. That would be the other me, which I am determined to destroy.

I take a deep breath and keep walking. I pass a dark door in the side of one of the buildings. I keep walking, even though I hear noises. I just need to get to the end of this alley.

I hear a bottle being moved behind me. My head shoots around and I slam into someone. I look at the person and my eyes widen.

He is _huge. _Like almost 7 feet tall huge. I can't see his face in the darkness. But I do hear him laugh.

"Look who came to visit me?" he grabs my shoulders and pulls me close to him. "What's your name sweet heart?" I don't answer. This is not good. I have a horrible feeling about this.

"I'm just gonna leave." I say, trying to turn around. His grip becomes hard and it hurts, a lot.

"But I haven't had any visitors to have fun with in a long time." My eyes widen in fear and I try to get his hands off of me.

"Let me go!" I yell, trying to pry his hands off of me. He laughs a deep crimson laugh and holds me tighter.

I manage to kick him and run about 4 feet when he grabs my arm and jerks me back. He throws me on the ground and I spit in his face. He slaps me and I almost see stars. I wiggle and struggle and his hands start to go up my dress. I scream and he hits me again. I feel blood in my mouth and my right eye hurts so badly.

My underwear comes off and I scream again as the tears come down my face. He laughs and I hear him pull out something from his pocket.

"This will teach you to stop screaming." He says and I hear a click and feel something cold on my skin. I freeze as the knife goes inside my stomach. The pain is almost unbearable. I want to scream.

I can't move, I can't talk, I can't do anything. I hear him laugh as he pulls the knife out. The pain turns into stinging and I try to think of the people I love and how they love me.

I close my eyes and the tears come down my face, I can't think of anyone. I hear his pants unzip and I cry even harder.

He smiles as he rapes me, I can only see his piercing green eyes. I cry harder and harder. The pain makes me want to scream, but I don't.

He finishes and I can't stop crying. He stands and kicks me 4 times before I hear his footsteps start to fade. I stand up, but it's hard. The pain hurts so much. I hurt inside and outside. I just want to scream, I just want to go home. I pull up my underwear slowly.

I cry as I walk home slowly, there is no one anywhere. I can't see anyone. I wonder if mom and dad are home. I just want to hide and do nothing.

I get home and their car is gone. I sigh, and walk inside. The house doesn't look the same. Nothing does.

I walk into my room and cry harder. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the light. I cry as I look in the mirror. My eyes are so red and puffy, I have a black eye. My lip is bloody and parts of my face are bruised. My arms are bruised and my dress is soaked on part of my stomach. I hurts so bad to lift it.

It is small, but it is bleeding a lot and it is deep. I cry harder and turn on the shower. I take off all of my clothes and I look in the mirror. My body is dirty and I am covered in blood. My legs have blood on them. And the blood on my stomach is already dry.

I cry as I step into the shower. It hurts so badly as I rinse my body and try to scrub, the pain stays on me, but the dirt doesn't, but it feels as though it is still here.

I step out and wipe my hand on the steam mirror. I look cleaner, but I still don't look the same. I don't look like Max.

I grab some bandages and peroxide and I go to my room. I cry as I put it on it. It stings and hurts so bad. I put the bandages on and put on some underwear and a bra. I put on sweatpants and a long sleeve black shirt.

I grab my lap top and go into my music. I need something to hear.

I click the song that I need. I sing along with it.

(_If I lose myself, _one republic)

_I stared up at the sun_

_Thought of all of the people, places, and things I've loved_

_I stand up just to see_

_Of all of the faces, you are the one next to me_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_Watching what you know out to sea, yeah_

_You can see your life out the window_

_Tonight_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_I lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I_

_Lose myself tonight_

_I woke up with the sun_

_Thought of all of the people, place and things I've loved_

_I woke up just to see_

_With all of the faces you are the one next to me_

_You can feel the light start to tremble_

_Watching what you know out to sea, yeah_

_You can see your life out the window_

_Tonight_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be by your side_

_I lose myself tonight_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_It'll be you and I_

_Lose myself tonight_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40,000 feet, keep flying_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40,000 feet, keep flying_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40,000 feet, keep flying_

_Take us down and we keep trying_

_40,000 feet, keep flying_

_Lose myself_

_If I lose myself tonight_

_Whoo, ooo, ooo_

I cry myself to sleep.

FANG POV

It's almost midnight and none of us have seen Max for 2 and a half hours. I am about ready to start killing people. Dylan doesn't know where she is and he isn't even trying to find her. Well he's drunk, so… yeah.

Lissa can't keep her hands off of me. I don't like it. I just want to find Max. I know I'm not supposed to talk to her, or have feelings for her. But I can't help it.

I don't know what to do. Every time I see her in the halls or with Dylan, I just wanna go up to her and kiss her. But that would be kinda creepy. When she came down the stairs singing that song, I thought I was going to die. I love it when she wears black.

But now I have no idea where she is. Ella told us that Max and her got into a fight so she could've left. But where she went, I have no idea.

I walk around the house, bored out of my fucking mind, when I see something very… aggravating?

Lissa is making out with a guy with brown hair.

Okay, on the outside I look very angry, on the inside, I am dancing with joy.

I am kinda pissed though.

I throw off the guy and Lissa looks very drunk and irritated.

"Wha duh fug Fangy?" I roll my eyes at her slurred voice.

"Bye Lissa, don't expect to have a boyfriend after tonight." I say, walking away.

"Wha do yo me?" she asks, pulling me to face her.

"We're done." I say and walk away quickly. I hear her scream and start crying. I grin.

Now, I have to find Max.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! So I will make this chapter long… hopefully…**

MAX POV

I haven't told anyone. I just want to put it behind me. I still have my black eye and cover up is not really helping it. I haven't really talked to anyone in the flock. Fang keeps texting me. Ella keeps telling me that I should stop being a drama queen. Oh, only if she knew.

It's been 4 days, 3 hours, 7 minutes, and 38 seconds. Oops, now 39, 40, 41 and so forth. I feel as though time is ticking by without my consent. I don't really give a shit either way.

My bruises are still here and my wound has almost healed. I have still been going to cheerleading practice. Dylan and I are still dating, kind of. We barely talk. I don't want to talk. I don't wanna speak. I don't wanna do anything.

It's Tuesday, and I'm in music right now. I haven't been paying attention all class. I haven't worn anything remotely showy for the week. Dylan isn't used to that. I still kiss him, but I haven't smiled since that night.

"Maximum?" I look up to see my teacher waiting. Nudge gives me a sad smile and I give her a question mark look. "It's your turn to sing your song Max." Mrs. Hartley says, irritated. I nod and walk up to the computer, not talking.

I type my song into the song thingy and the music starts. I sigh and sing my heart into it. I close my eyes while doing so.

(_Never surrender, _Skillet)

_Do you know what it's like when?_

_You're scared to see yourself_

_Do you know what it's like when?_

_You wish you were someone else_

_Who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like?_

_To wanna surrender_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here now_

_And never surrender_

_Never surrender_

_Do you know what it's like when?_

_You're not who you wanna be_

_Do you know what it's like to?_

_Be your own worst enemy_

_Who sees the things in me I can't hide_

_Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I wanna feel better_

_Stay with me here_

_And never surrender_

_Make me feel better_

_You make me feel better_

_You make me feel better_

_Put me back together_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_

_I don't wanna live like this today_

_Make me feel better_

_I need to feel better_

_Stay with me here_

_And never surrender_

_Put me back together_

_Never surrender_

_Make me feel better_

_You make me feel better_

_Stay with me here now_

_And never surrender_

I open my eyes to see Nudge staring wide eyed. I feel wetness on my face and then I realize, I've been crying.

Shit.

I drop the mic and run out the room. I don't want to see all of them looking at me. I love that song, and it means so much to me right now. I wanna surrender and just lose myself, but I just can't do that.

I slide down the wall and sob, not caring if anyone sees me. I wipe my eyes on my black sweatshirt and groan. Great, now my make is gone, so people can see my eye. Well, what a wonderful day.

I stand up and wipe my hands on my dark blue skinny's.

"Max?" I look up to see Fang coming near me. Oh no. I quickly look at my gray converse, not wanting him to see my black eye.

He gets to me and I hear him sigh. "Max, do you know how bad I've been trying to get ahold of you? I really need to talk to you." he says. I still don't look up. Yeah, I know. Ella has been pestering me about how he has been wanting to talk.

"Oh really? Well, I gotta get back to class. Bye Fang good talk." I say quickly and try to go around him.

"Max!" he grabs my arm. I flinch; I still have a bruise there. Thanks Fang. I look at the ground, very nervous as he lets go of my arm. "Max, look at me. _Please._" He begs. I sigh and look up. His eyes widen as he takes in my black eye and bruises. I look in his eyes.

"Who? Who did this to you?" he asks, stroking my face. I can't help it. I start crying again. I fling into his arms and cry on his shoulder.

He rubs my back and kisses my forehead. I look at him and he wipes my face.

"Now, who did this to you Max?" he asks again. I sigh and more tears come down. I shake my head.

"I can't Fang. I just can't." I sob.

"Can't what?" he asks holding my closer. I've missed hugging him for so long. It is so nice to feel his touch again. He is so warm.

"I can't tell you Fang. I just can't. It hurts so bad." I whisper.

"Was it- was it Dylan?" he whispers back.

"NO! It wasn't Dylan. I don't know who it was." I say. He pulls me away and looks into my eyes.

"When did it happen?" he asks, pulling me back to him.

"Friday night." I say, starting to cry again. He freezes. He pulls away from me and holds me shoulders as he looks into my eyes carefully. His eyes have pain in them. He looks away and I cry harder.

"Someone rape- raped you didn't they?" he asks, not looking at me. I don't answer. He looks at me and leans in close. I cry harder, he knows it's true.

"Didn't they?" he asks, a little louder. I close my eyes and nod, crying very hard. I hear him yell something and punch a wall. I flinch and open my eyes.

"Fang…" I start, reaching toward him.

"I should have been there. I should have saved you from this." He gestures to my eye. I start crying harder.

"Fang, you can't tell anyone about it." I whisper. I feel his eyes on me. I look up and sigh.

"What?" he asks obviously surprised. I wipe my eyes and look down the halls, already knowing that there is no one hearing.

"You can't tell anyone Fang. Not Iggy, not Dylan, not Ella. Oh god, especially Ella." I say walking back to my class room door.

"Why? Everyone has been noticing that something has been up with you. Why don't they get to know?" I sigh and look at him one more time.

"Because they're not you." I step back into the class room, not caring that people are staring at me.

**Lunch**

Iggy and Nudge can't stop looking at me, neither can Fang. I guess I should probably put some more makeup on.

I throw a piece of lettuce at Dylan and he doesn't even bother to stop looking at me. I sigh and look down at my untouched food. I look up to have Iggy faces inches from mine. I glare.

"_What?_" I hiss.

"You have a black eye and bruises all over your face." he states.

"Yes dumb ass I do." I say throwing my food away.

"Why?" Dylan asks. I roll my eyes.

Fang looks at me and sighs.

"I fell on my face yesterday." I lie easily.

Nudge rolls her eyes and Fang give me a, _what the fuck_ look.

"You're not a good liar Max." Iggy says.

I roll my eyes and stand. "That's because I'm not lying." I say walking away. I don't care that Fang is following me.

Up until he grabs me hand, making it tingle and pulls me into the janitors closet.

"Hey, what the fuck?!"I say pulling away.

"We need to talk." He states. I roll my eyes.

"Then talk." I say.

"I broke up with Lissa." He murmurs. I freeze and look at him.

"What?" I ask looking at him in the faded light. He walks up to me and grabs my waist.

"I broke up with Lissa." He whispers. I smile.

"I choose you." he whispers as I close my eyes. I feel him smirk again in my hair and then there's no feeling what so ever.

I open my eyes to see the door open and Fang is gone.

Not cool.

IGGY POV

I need to know what happened to Max. Ella hasn't been talking to me, and I think it has something to do with Max. Max is also my friend and I am worried. I think I'm starting to get feelings for Nudge.

Every time I see her my stomach flutters. I can't help it. I did see something interesting at the party though.

Dylan kissed Nudge.

FANG POV

I walk past Max in the hall to see her going to class. She is so cute when she is furious. I made her irritated though.

Ahhh, good times.

Until I see Lissa making out with the brown haired guy against my fucking locker.

Why, oh why, is it always the lockers?

I roll my eyes in disgust and walk past them. I'll just use Max's book in history.

MAX POV

I think I need to just breathe. I mean, I just want to go somewhere beautiful and free for a couple of minutes. Instead of having to stare at Lissa and the famous brown haired guy make out in class.

I sigh, grossed out. Well, I shouldn't be one to judge now should I?

I haven't made out with Dylan since last Friday. Thank god. My lips aren't the size of baseballs anymore.

They start moaning. I groan. I'm going to throw up.

Why isn't the teacher doing anything?!

Fang looks just as disgusted as I am.

I smirk. Then they start touching each other.

That's it.

"STOP!" I scream.

They pull away and look at me.

"Thank god." Most of the class says.

Lissa looks at me and smirks. "You're just jealous-"

"Of what? Really Lissa, I've got Fang, I've got friends, and I've still got my dignity. So it must be you who's jealous." Everyone laughs and agrees and I smirk as she fumbles with a comeback.

"Yeah, I thought so. So why don't you get a room, before I put you in one." I say. Fang grins beside me and I smirk as she turns red.

After a couple of minutes, everyone gets resettled and we keep watching the movie.

"I'm yours?" Fang whispers in my ear. I blush but nod.

"Hell yes you are." I whisper back not looking at him. I can practically feel his smile. This is so not cool.

We stay silent for the rest of class. Iggy runs up to us with an angered expression after class.

"What got your panties in a pretzel?" I ask smiling at my joke. Ha. Panties.

"Shut up Max!" he snaps. My eyes widen and I flinch. Fang steps in front of me and I cower behind him.

"She was asking what was wrong! Do NOT_, EVER,_ talk to her like that again!" he almost yells.

I hear Iggy sigh. I look around Fang's shoulder to see him look at the ground guilty.

"I'm sorry Max. It's just that Ella wasn't talking to me. Then I get a text in class saying that she doesn't wanna be with me anymore." I gape at him and his pained expression. I am so going to bitch her out for this.

I walk around Fang and hug Iggy. "It's okay Iggy. She doesn't deserve you. Plus I told her to tell you, but I guess I have to." I mumble the last part. He looks at me and gives a sad smile. I smile back and stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. He blushes.

"Tell me what?" he says, jokily draping an arm around my shoulders. I see Fang glare and I don't move his arm as we down the hall to our last class.

"Okay, well um… during the party, before I left I kind of saw something… interesting." I start as we stop walking. Fang looks at me curiously, so does Iggy. I sigh and look into the blue eyed one. "I may have kinda saw her… make out with some guy." I say flinching voluntary. I open my eyes to see him frown. I scowl. What? This is it?

He finally sighs. "So that is why you left. You fought and left because you didn't want her to hurt Me." he says, realizing.

"Yes. My night was even worse after that though." I murmur, walking past him and into the class room. Only to be grabbed by a warm hand that makes my skin tingle.

"I still should have been there. I would have killed that fucker." Fang whispers in my ear. I nod and swallow at his protectiveness. I shudder and I feel him smirk.

"Fang, I still have Dylan." I say back to him. Even though I don't want Dylan.

"I know. But let's just pretend for a little bit until you don't have him anymore." He says seductively in my ear before biting the lobe softly. I blush and walk past him and to my seat. I can feel his eyes on my ass, what a gorgeous pervert.

Iggy sits next to me and Fang sits behind my in Bio. I can feel his stares in the back off my head. He has never acted this way before.

I somewhat hate to admit it, but I kind of like it.

He is giving me the attention Dylan does. But in a different way. He more looks at me like someone he wants to spend time with and get to know, instead of get to fuck.

Even though I can still see desire in Fang's black eyes. I really like Dylan though. But I think I have stronger feelings for Fang.

I bite my lip and look behind me. Fang smiles at me and I bite my lip harder. God dammit.

I look back at my finished Cornell notes and sigh. Iggy looks at me. I don't look behind me, even though I want to.

"What?" he whispers. I sigh again and look at him.

"Nothing, I just, uh, want to eat some candy?" I lift a shoulder and he rolls his eyes and goes back to his paper.

I don't look at Fang for the rest of class. When the bell rings I run out of the class and run home, not caring that Dylan was supposed to drive me home. Iggy calls out after me. I smile and keep running from the school. The air is so cool.

Mom and dad are out, again. Whatever is with them, I don't know. I smile as Total barks at me. I bend down and kiss his head.

"Hey Total! How about we go play fetch outside?" I ask him, throwing my back pack on the table. He wags his little tail and I grin. I walk into the pantry and grab his tennis ball.

I throw off my sweatshirt and walk outside. I leave the front door open and put on my shades. I smile and put my hair into a high pony. Total sniffs around a little before looking at me, tongue hanging out. I grin and throw the ball down to the end of the grass. He runs and I smile bigger and he brings it back to me.

I flop onto my knees and start to antagonize him until he jumps in the air with happiness. I laugh and grin but lay on my stomach. I grab the tug of war rope and hold onto one side as he pulls on the other.

We stop playing and I throw the ball back while he goes to get it. We do this for a while.

Halloween is in three days. I am NOT going out. I don't want to. I don't wanna go to the dance; I don't wanna do anything but stay inside and eat the candy I'm supposed to be handing out.

I lay on my back as I hear a car drive in next door. I sigh. I _really _hope its Iggy. Footsteps come near me and I close my eyes.

"Hey Max. Can I lay with you?" I sigh in relief. It's Iggy.

I open my eyes and smile. "Yeah."

He smiles and lies next to me. I pull out my phone and put on P!nk Pandora. I close my eyes and wiggle my toes to the music. Iggy sighs. I look at him and roll my eyes. I prop myself on my elbow and smile.

"What's up Iggy?" I say. He smiles and looks at the blue sky.

"Oh, nothing." He smiles evilly. My smile vanishes before I know what's happening.

Then he grabs me and I can't help but scream. I scream at the memory. I scream at the pain. The cold, hard pain. He lets go and I'm shaking and curled up.

He speaks, but I don't hear anything. I hear running then another voice.

"Max? MAX?!" I look up to see Fang. He looks very worried. "Are you okay?" he kneels to where I am sitting up.

"I'm so sorry Max. I was just kidding." I look at Iggy, who looks very guilty. I nod.

Fang comes closer to me, I flinch without thinking. This is Fang, he wouldn't hurt me.

"It's just me. I would never hurt you." he whispers, stroking my face. I nod, getting lost in his so dark eyes.

I swallow. "I-I want Dylan." I mumble, looking away from him. If he doesn't leave right now, I could do something that I might regret in the future. Even though somewhere deep inside me wants him to stay here with me, I can't let him. Iggy doesn't say anything, and I can't look at Fang right now because I know he is hurt.

I really don't want Dylan. I want to fly into Fang's arms and confess my feelings for him. But I know that I have stronger feelings for him other than liking him.

"What?" he asks quietly. I gulp and look into his eyes. I see hurt. I just wanna cry.

"I want Dylan." I say louder. He scowls and his eyes look pained. I look away.

"Okay, I'll call him." he says, standing up and walking away. I sigh slowly.

I look at Iggy and give him a small, sad smile. He smiles back before I hug him.

"It's okay Iggy." I say, not letting go. He nods. I feel so bad. He looked as if he was going to start crying.

We let go when Fang gets back. He looks at me with the same pained expression.

"He'll be here soon." He says before walking away.

"Fang…" I whisper, tears threatening my eyes. I can't help but stand and walk inside. I slam the door, forgetting to tell Iggy goodbye.

Total runs outside and I sigh, the silent tears coming out of my eyes. I slide down the front door. I think I'm in love with Fang.

FANG POV

I slam my door and slide down it. She wanted Dylan. Why did she want Dylan?

My eyes widen when I feel tears coming.

I can't help but be in love with her.

Iggy pounds on the door. I wipe my eyes and open it.

He gives me a small smile and walks in. he shuts the door and sits on my bed. He sighs and I sigh after him, and then sit on the bed with him.

"You're in love with Max." he says. My eyes widen at this. I hear Dylan's jeep drive into her driveway.

I internally groan. "No I'm not." I say, sighing and flipping my hair out of my eyes. I really need to get a haircut.

"Yes you are. Dude, it's obvious. We could both tell when she said she wanted Dylan. When you looked so upset you wanted to die."

"What's your point?" I ask rudely. He sighs.

"Max is in love with you as well." He says. My eyes widen with hope.

"Wha-what?" I stutter. He smiles.

"When you walked away, she felt so bad she cried and ran inside. Forgetting to say bye, I may add." he says. I smile.

"But that doesn't mean she is in love with me." I point out.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, but she only did that because she didn't wanna hurt you. She didn't look into your eyes when she said she wanted Dylan instead of you. She doesn't want to see you in pain. Plus you can just tell." He says.

"Well I'm not _in _love with her." but I am _falling _in love with her. Full out, at a force so strong I can't control it.

"Whatever Fang." He says grinning, then leaving my room.

I sigh and stand up. I go to my balcony and look at Max's room. I smile as I see her walk in. then I see Dylan. He smiles at her then kisses her. I look away, but only for a few seconds.

Max is kissing him back and she is smiling. He pushes her to the wall. She yelps but he kisses her. He starts to kiss her neck but grabs her arm. She pushes him away and her eyes travel to the balcony.

She sees me and I sigh before hearing Dylan yell and walking away from my balcony.

I kick multiple things around my room before I go into my lap top and put on Black Veil Brides. I put on "Knives and pens". I sing along with it while thinking about what Dylan is saying to Max.

MAX POV

"Why did you push me away?!" he yells. I roll my eyes.

"Because you touched one of my bruises, you moron!" I scream back. His eyes widen and he walks closer to me. I back up until I hit the wall.

"Who gave them to you?" he whispers, stroking my face. His hands are as soft as Fang's. I sigh and shake my head, looking down.

"So you're not going to tell me?!" he yells again. I sigh and look at him

"Dylan-"

"I bet Fang knows." He spits at me. My eyes widen.

"Excuse me?!" I yell. Good thing Ella isn't home.

He laughs. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I don't actually! Want to enlighten me?!" I can't believe he brought Fang into this.

"You and Fang are getting really close Max! And I don't like it!" he roars.

"He's my best friend!" I yell. I mean, seriously?

"Well it seems as though you think of him as more than a best friend!" my eyes widen.

"What?! You think I like Fang?! Wow Dylan, that's low!" I spit at him.

He laughs. "Then prove it." he says. My eyes widen.

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"If you don't like him like that, then prove it. I'll call him right now." he pulls out his phone before I say anything.

"How am I supposed to 'prove it'?" I ask. He smiles after sending Fang a text.

"When he gets here, you kiss him." my eyes widen. "If neither of you do nothing, then I'll know." he says.

"WHAT?!" I ask as my door bell rings. Dylan smiles and runs downstairs.

Ohmigod! I'm going to die.

I can't just do nothing! This is Fang. I won't be able to control myself.

God dammit Dylan!

They both come into my room and I glare at Dylan. Fang looks… upset.

"So, let's get down to business." Dylan rubs his hands together and gestures me to Fang. I shake my head at him. I am _so _not doing this.

"Dylan, I'm not kissing Fang." I say. Fang's eyes widen and he looks at Dylan.

"Uh, I'm confused…" he says.

I look at him. I sigh, he is so gorgeous. "Dylan thought that if I kissed you and neither of us responded that I don't like you. Which is extremely stupid." I say. Fang's eyes widen. He knows he won't be able to control himself. I nod, understand. _This is why it can't happen._ I say with my eyes.

"Well, if you're not doing it, then you must like him." Dylan says. I snort.

I glance at Fang once before grabbing Dylan's collar and pulling him to me. Our lips smash together and it starts to get hot before I pull away.

"There's your damn kiss. Not get out." I point to my door and Dylan smiles at me. I look at him as he leaves. Fang looks at me once before leaving. I want to cry again. His eyes look so hurt, that he just wants to die.

I sigh and slam my door close. I slide down it and run a hand through my hair. I hate this. I should just break up with Dylan. But some part of me doesn't want me to.

I want to be with Fang. I am falling in love with him, but he probably doesn't love me back.

I grab my lap top and sit on my bed before stealing a glance at Fang's balcony. I see him on his bed. I sigh and sing.

(_For the first time, _the Script)

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how_

_How we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to making it work_

_But man these times are hard_

_She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time_

_I've got a new job now _

_With the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how_

_How we god into this mess_

_Is it god's test?_

_Someone help us, cause we're_

_Doing our best_

_Trying to make it work_

_But man, these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking our cheap bottles of wine_

_Shit talking up all night_

_Sayin' things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_She's in line at the dole, with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job_

_But didn't lose my pride_

_And we both know how_

_How we're going to make it work_

_When it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up_

_You get kicked by the dirt_

_Trying to make it work_

_But man, these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking our cheap bottles of wine_

_Shit talking up all night_

_Doin' things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_Drinking on cheap bottles of wine_

_Shit talking up all night_

_Sayin things we haven't for a while_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_For the first time_

_Oh, for the first time_

_Yeah, for the first time_

_And we just now got the feeling_

_That we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Oh, these times are hard _

_And they're making us crazy, don't give _

_Up on me baby_

_Oh, these times are hard _

_And they're making us crazy, don't give _

_Up on me baby_

_Oh, these times are hard _

_And they're making us crazy, don't give _

_Up on me baby_

_Oh, these times are hard _

_And they're making us crazy, don't give _

_Up on me baby_

I finish singing. I sigh and run a hand through my hair before going on Facebook. I click the status box and start to type.

_I can't stop thinking about you. It's starting to kill me. Tell me what to do._

_-Max _


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, I will be updating a little later than I should be for a little while. But, have no fear! The story shall continue! Oh, and this chapter is for you, Buddy! ;3D**

MAX POV

It's Thursday, the dance is tomorrow and I am with the band right now. I told them I would sing something for them. So here goes nothing. Fang and I haven't really talked, but this is where I end whatever is wrong between us. I am playing alone on a keyboard.

(_Impossible, _Shontelle)

_I remember years ago, someone told me I should_

_Take caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

I start to sing a little louder

_And now, when all is done there is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead and tell them_

_Tell them I all I know now_

I am looking at Fang as I sing with all I got

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

I shake my head

_Tell them I was happy _

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

I walk away from the keyboard as Nudge plays for me. I hold the mic closer to me.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust, and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love is worse_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

I close my eyes and move my hands to the music

_And now, when all is gone there is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead and tell them_

_Tell them I all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy _

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Ohh, impossible, yeah, yeah_

_I remember years ago, someone told me I should_

_Take caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_Tell them I all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy _

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago, someone told me I should_

_Take caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

I smile and everyone claps. Ella walks in. Iggy eyes widen. She looks between me and him.

"Uh, hi?" she says and sits in the chair alone. Everyone is quiet.

"Ella, can I talk to you in private?" I ask. She scoffs. I really need to talk to her about her attitude.

"No. talk to me here or not at all." She shrugs. I gape at her.

"Okay fine. I honestly really do not like how you have been acting. You made out with a guy while with Iggy, and you break up with him! Plus you are being such a bitch latel-"

"I am? You're funny Max. Last time I checked you were the bitch." She smiles at me. "Ever since the party. I do wonder what happened after you ran though," I see Fang tense, "you do still have a faded black eye. Did you finally give into Dylan?" everyone gasps. "Or did you give it to yourself to get more attention?" my face turns red with anger. What the hell is the matter with her?!

"You don't know anything Ella. You should just go back to your little world of being irritating and girly, instead of being a heartless bitch." I say smiling.

"We all know you let guys hit you Max. Just admit it." she shrugs.

That's when I lose it.

I lunch at her. But Fang is in front of me instantly and he is holding my shoulders, while Iggy holds my waist. The others are looking very frightened.

"Ella if you wanna survive, I would leave, now." Nudge says. Ella laughs.

"I think I struck a nerve. Why is that Max?" she asks. My eyes widen with rage. Fang holds me tighter.

"Ella, leave. _Now." _Dylan tells her.

"No, I think I'll stay here. Now tell me Max, was it Fang you hit you or Dylan?" I kick Fang and he loses for a moment. Good enough for me.

I take advantage of the moment and elbow Iggy. He stumbles back before Dylan is in front of me. I knee him in the stomach and he falls. Gazzy grabs me side, as I jab his collar bone. He also falls. Nudge doesn't try anything. I run up to Ella and grab her by her shoulders. She smiles at me.

"Ella leave now!" Fang yells and grabs my waist as I slap Ella.

I scream and Fang throws me on the couch.

"So it was Fang. I thought it would be." She laughs. What is the matter with her? Ever since we moved, she has been like this! I jump over the couch and pounce on her. I pin her while she frowns.

"I was raped you fucking bitch!" I scream, right before the tears come.

Everyone is silent as I cry. I am pulled up and someone hugs me. I realize its Iggy. I hug him back and cry on his shoulder.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Max. I didn't mean any of that. I didn't know. I- I just- I'm sorry." I hear Ella say before she runs, and I hear the door slam.

"Max-"Nudge starts. I sniffle and wipe my eyes. I pull away from Iggy and look at everyone.

"So now you know-"I start, but Dylan shakes his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, looking very worried.

I sigh, and look at Fang. "This is why I didn't want them to know. They're over reacting." He gives me sad smile and shrugs.

"Wait, so Fang knew, and neither of you told us?!" Dylan yells.

"You were so right." Fang is suddenly beside me and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. I am jumping with joy on the inside. I bite my lip.

"And, we are not over reacting!" Gazzy says. We roll our eyes. I look up at Fang and we both smile.

"I'm fine you guys. I'm not pregnant or anything. The worst thing he did was stab me." Fang drops his arm.

"WHAT?! You did NOT tell me he stabbed you Max." he says. I smile.

"Oops?" I lift a shoulder. His lips are in a line and his fists are white.

"'Oops', that's all you have to say?! When I find this guy I am going to rip off his-"

My eyes widen, understanding. "FANG! You are not doing anything. I'm fine." I put my hand on his shoulder and give a smile. He calms down a little, but doesn't say anything, just nods.

I turn back to everyone, almost forgetting that we're not the only ones in the room.

"You may be fine now Max, but you still should have told us." Iggy says. I smile at him but nod. I look at Dylan who has steam coming out of his ears.

"Dylan-"

"No. Max, I really like you. But, I don't like the secrets you're keeping from me. I can't be with you if you're gonna keep secrets." My eyes widen.

"Dylan… I can't do that." I say not looking at him. I can't believe this is happening.

He sighs. "Then I guess we're done." He says. I look at him and nod. I actually feel, relieved?

"I'm gonna go somewhere else guys. I can't go home though." I say walking past them and out the door.

When I get outside, it's already night. I sigh and go down the steps. I'm gonna miss being with Dylan, but, we're over.

"Let's go." Fang says, behind me. I smile at his calm, soft voice that I love so much.

"Yup. Let's go." I say following him to his truck. I hop into the seat and turn on music.

It's quiet.

"So… where we goin'?" I ask him. He looks over at me and smiles. I almost melt.

"My house." he says simply. I just nod.

Then I hear my song. I smile and turn it up. Before I can even sing along with it, Fang does. I smile. This song is the song Fang and I used to sing when we were little.

(_Sk8er boi, _Avril Lavigne)

**He was a boy, she was a girl**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**He was a punk, she did ballet**

**What more can I say?**

He smiles at me.

**He wanted her, she never tell**

**The secretly she wanted him as well**

He nudges me suggestively as I laugh.

**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose**

**They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

He parks and we get out. I sit on the hood.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

Fang smiles at me and I just hop off the hood and to the bed of the truck, he turns it up.

_Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby_

_She's all alone_

_She turns on TV_

_Guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy, rocking up MTV_

Fang does air guitar and I grin

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

I put my phone to my ear

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man she turned down_

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar_

_Does you pretty face see what he's worth_

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar**

**Does you pretty face see what he's worth**

I flip my hair to the music as Fang keeps doing air guitar. I hop off the truck and start to walk towards Fang as he stops.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck, that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends _

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

I poke him and run away

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_**We are in love haven't you heard, how we rock each other's worlds!**_

Fang grins and runs up to me

**She's with the skater boy, she said see ya later boy**

**She'll be backstage after the show**

**She'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote**

**About a girl I used to know**

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl I used to know_

Fang grins at me. And we high five.

"Haven't heard that in a while?" I grin and we walk inside.

"Nope." He pops the p. I laugh and sit on the counter. I grab a juice box and stab my straw into it. I start to drink the strawberry kiwi yumminess.

"You know, that fight you had with Ella was pretty hot." I almost spit it out. "Next time do it with Lissa, and don't where a shirt." I laugh out loud.

"That's exactly what you want Fang isn't it? To see you best friend and ex battling to the death without shirts on." I laugh and hop off the counter. "Your funny Fang." I pat his shoulder and walk away.

The he's behind me and his hands are holding my waist very close to him. My eyes widen and I don't move. What the hell is he doing?!

"What I want is you on me, naked, on my bed. Begging for more." He seductively whispers in my ear. I can't help it, I turn red.

Then I magically feel self-conscious about my skinny jeans and black V-neck. I swallow.

"I love it when you wear black." He whispers again. Then he starts to lightly nibble on my ear. I swallow and turn redder. Then I realize… I want him.

"Uh…" I can't even talk. I turn around and face him. He smirks at me before grabbing my waist.

"Fang…" I whisper. He moves my hair off of my neck and starts to kiss it. This has never happened before.

I close my eyes to his touch. Then, I realize another thing…. This is _Fang._ I gasp and pull away.

I blush majorly. Fang looks at me curiously.

"Max?" he pulls me back to him. I laugh nervously and dodge his touch.

"I gotta get home. By Fang." I say, running past him and out the door. I run inside my house. Mom and dad look at me curiously.

"Hi." I say and run upstairs before they can say anything. I slam my door closed and slide down it.

I almost had Fang.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'M NOT GOING NUDGE!" I scream, running down the stairs at school. It's Friday, and she wants me to go to the Halloween dance with her. No. Not happening.

"But, why? I already have the perfect dress for you. The theme is even masquerade. No one will know it's you, because you'll be wearing a mask." I frown.

I wait. She sighs. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just waiting until you were done." I shrug and walk past her. I can practically feel her rolling her eyes.

"Max, stop joking. You have to go." She grabs my shoulder and pulls me behind a pillar. "You haven't gone out or done anything since _that _night. You need to do this. Show everyone you still got some spunk. Besides, I hear Fang is going." I roll my eyes.

"So what? I'm not going. Last time I checked Fang is my best friend. Nothing more. So just move along and let me live my life. I don't even like dances." I lie. She gives me a, _don't lie to me; I'm not stupid, _look.

"Bull. You love dancing, and don't you dare deny that you and Fang don't have a thing for each other. Everyone knows it's true. Now, you're going. Plus, you didn't tell anyone about what happened. You owe me." I frown at her. "Plus, it would be really embarrassing if I was there without a friend to hang out with."

I shrug and walk down the hall. "Then don't go." She sighs and grabs my arm again.

"Your bruises are even healed. You have to go! I'm not taking no for an answer." I frown.

"Then yes." She grins.

"Really?" I smile.

"Nope." I pop the p. she frowns and grabs me by my ear. I flinch as she drags me back to the pillar.

"You are going. And that's final." She states. I sigh and stomp away like a child. I like making a scene, mkay?

"Fine!" I yell and turn the corner to lunch. Then she's right next to me. I smile but roll my eyes. She links her arm with mine.

"Okay, so I'm thinking white for me and red for you. I know the colors are black and white. But I'm feeling scandalous. Oh, my mask will be gold and yours shall be black. Oooooh! I'm so excited. I can't wait until tonight. I wonder how people are going to be there. Probably a lot. I don't know. I know Lissa is going. But on the bright side, Fang and Iggy are going. Oh! I wonder if Iggy will ask to dance. I really hope so. That would be so cool! I really like him. But I feel really bad for kissing Dylan at that party. I guess it's okay now you guys are ov-"

"Did you know that can change the subject of the conversation in one breath?" I ask smiling. She blushes. I just roll my eyes, and we walk into the cafeteria. We hop in line and get our food then we sit down. Then I remember something she says. That's it; I can't take any more of this.

"WAIT! YOU KISSED DYLAN AT THE PARTY?!" I scream. She flinches and everyone at the table looks at us. I look at Dylan before slapping him.

"What the hell Max?!" He stands up and gets in my face. I almost spit on him, I am so angry.

"How could you? I know we're done, but you still could have told me that you and my best friend kissed _that _night. Of all nights, it had to be _that _one_." _he looks at the ground before sitting back down. I look at everyone else. "God, why am I even here? I don't even understand anymore. You know what? I wish I could just go back to the church. At least I won't be manipulated there by the people who claim to be my friends." I say to all of them. Dylan looks guilty along with Nudge. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy look hurt. I just scoff before rolling my eyes and looking at Nudge. "Oh, and Nudge, don't look forward to having me go to the dance with you." with that I leave the table.

I run out of the school and to a tree. I sit down and lean against it. I sigh and close my eyes. I already regret saying all of that. But god damnit! I couldn't help but let the truth slip. Sometimes I just wish that I could just leave and go somewhere else go a while. Nobody understands me anymore. Not even Fang. I thought he was my best friend, and I thought I actually fell in love with him. Well I guess he just wants me like everybody else does.

To use me, then leave me.

Before I know what's happening, I am crying. Why, was this so damn hard? I know I'm over reacting, but seriously?

I feel someone sit next to me. I am so not in the mood for Fang right now. I just wanna cry and be left alone. He puts his arm around my shoulders and sighs. I open my eyes and look at him.

Only to be met with a pair of dark blue eyes instead of black. I give a curious glance at him.

"You can keep crying you know. I'm just here to comfort you." his voice is deep and as smooth as silk. He gives a sad smile and I practically melt. I laugh and lean on his shoulder. This feels right. It feels nice, and safe, even though I don't even know him. He wraps an arm around me and strokes my hair. I look up at him.

His hair is brown and is almost as long as Fang's. His eyes are dark blue and are warming. He is tan and very lean, but taller than Fang. He is just as gorgeous though. Maybe even more. How did I not notice him before? His lips are pink and full, unlike Fang's. His teeth as straight as they can be and whiter than snow.

"I'm Max." I say quietly. He chuckles and it sounds like the most beautiful music I've ever heard. I smile at this and sit up. I start to pull out grass as the wind blows. My hair moves with it, and I start to get goose bumps.

"I know." I look up to see him looking at me already. He smiles along with me. "I'm Sam." He says. Sam? Sam. Huh, never heard it.

"I'm not popular. Well, popular enough for you to know about Me." he says, I smirk.

"You don't have to be popular for me to know about you." I assure him, by putting my hand on his. He looks at our hands then back at me.

"I know enough about you though Max." he says, and I smile and he smiles back.

"So, you're a…" I start. He sighs and smiles.

"Sophomore, just like you." he grins. I nod; thank god he is the same age as me. Then I realize what just happened inside and sigh. He frowns before nodding. "So, you wanna talk about it?" I give him a soft smile before nodding.

"I don't know what's happened. Ever since we moved back, everything has been a mistake. Everything has gone wrong. I just don't know what to do. My friends just wanted to use me and I just can't take it anymore…" I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Sam puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head towards him. He smiles softly at me. "Then fuck them." I chuckle. He softly tucks part of my bangs behind my ear. "You're just trying to live. They're not letting live the way you want. Live Max, just live." He says so softly, he's almost whispering. His gaze travels to my lips. I smile.

"I will." I say and we stand. He is so much taller than me. I go to his chest, barely. Before I know what's happening, I fly into his arms. He wraps his arms around me. I smile and wrap my arms tighter around his waist. I look up at him to see him smiling. "Thank you Sam." I whisper. He grins. Then the bell rings.

"You're welcome. Now, come on. Class is about to start." I nod and start to walk with him to the front of the school. With a sigh, I open the doors and we walk in. Right as we walk past the cafeteria, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge come out. They see me with Sam. All of their smiles disappear.

Then Sam leans toward me as we all look at each other from afar. "You okay?" he whispers. I look at Fang to see hurt and anger. I look at Sam and nod.

"I should really talk to them though." I whisper back. He nods. I sigh before walking up to them.

"Who's your friend?" Fang asks quietly. I smile.

"That's just Sam." I say before I grab Fang's hand. He looks at me, then our hands them me again just as they start to tingle. I smile softly at him. My eyes apologizing. He smiles and I melt. Then he hugs me and I just kiss his cheek. My lips burning. I look at Nudge. She starts crying.

"I'm sorry Max. We were all drunk and I couldn't stop thinking about what you were thinking afterwards. I am so sorry. You should just punch me in the face and never talk to me again. I am such a fucking bitch who doesn't deserve anyone to love her or anything. I should go stab myself. You know what, I think I'm going to that way you guys don't have to live with me being a bitch to you."

My eyes widen before I grab her hand and pull her towards me. "Nudge shut up. That is not true. If anyone is the bitch here, it's me." I sigh and pull away from her. "I have been insulting, mean, and just plain terrible to all of you. None of you guys deserve that. If anything, I think I deserve what happened to me that night." I say truthfully. Everyone's eyes widen and they all start to say no. I hold up my hand and give them a no nonsense look. "I know that sounds bad, but it's true. I also think that what Ella said was completely true. I'm not the same Max anymore. I am just someone who is too worried about being a person I'm not then someone who needs to get their life together and be the person they are. I should not have said any of those things to you. When really, everything that I was saying, was about me. I need to stop being your 'friend' and start becoming you actually friend, before it's too late and everything falls apart. But you know what sad thing is, is that I think it already has." I give a shaky sigh as all of them look at me with a look filled with… hurt, sorrow? I don't even know.

"Do you know what the worst part is? The worst part is that no matter how much I want to try to be different, I can't. I just can't. I just want to change and be someone who is strong and knows how to live. But I don't even know how to do that. I don't even know how to live. What kind of person am I? I don't even fit into a genre. I have my own. That is just disgusting. I wish that I could just end it all and have it all go away forever. I won't have to deal with putting everyone in pain, and have them bring it back. You guys have treated me as though I am your family. I don't deserve that." Tears start coming, but I don't care. I just put my hands in the air. "Now I am even worst because I am over reacting. But I'm not. I was acting like a slut, and a bitch and, and everything outside and in between. I just wish all of it could end and so I can just watch you live your lives with happiness. But I can't even do that. My parents, hell, my family, doesn't even know how I am feeling over half the time. I just wish I could end it all. So, that's what I am going to do." Nudge is crying and Iggy is about to. Fang looks very hurt and Gazzy is looking at the floor, already crying.

"Please Max… No." Nudge says, begging. I shake my head.

"Nudge, just promise me one thing before I go." I cry.

"What?" she asks.

"Kiss Iggy tonight. You deserve it." Her eyes widen and that's when Iggy loses it. He starts crying and doesn't stop.

"No Max… I can't do that." She says. I sigh, why are they being difficult?

"And why not?" I ask. Fang walks up to me slowly and grabs my hands. He puts them on his face and closes his eyes. I get the familiar tingle sensation and cry harder. He moves his hands off of mine but I keep my hands there.

His hands go to my waist and Fang pulls me closer to him.

I cry as hard as I can. Why is it so hard? Why can't I just leave without being stopped?

"Why? Why do you always do this? Why do you always do this?!" I scream. He tightens his hold on me. Then he picks me up and carries bridal style outside. I start screaming and hitting him. "Let me go! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't you just stop doing this to me? Why can't you just stop caring?" I ask crying harder.

"What?" he asks, tilting my chin up to face him. He sits me on the hood of his truck.

"I never know what you're thinking. I never know how you feel. About me. About anything. But I feel as though you don't even care." I cry letting the truth come out. "I know you just want to use me. I can't let that happen, no matter what I feel." I think aloud, not crying. No. no, I need to be strong. I need to be Max.

"Max-"Fang says softly. I scoff and wipe my eyes before hopping off the truck.

"No." I put a hand up and look at everyone else. "I'm going to kill myself." Everyone sighs, I smile. Then I look at Fang. "We're done. I'm getting tired of this shit you're doing. If you want something to do with my life then you need to talk to me instead of hitting on me, then doing shitty stuff to where we're not even friends." I look at Nudge. "Now, let's go get ready for this dance."

She screams and throws her arms around me. "I'm so sorry. And I knew you wouldn't. But if you would have, then I would have to resurrect you and kill you myself. I love you so much Max. But not in a creepy lesbian way. That would be really weird. Not that lesbians are weird. I mean, I used to be best friends with one in middle school before she had to move away. She was really cool and made the best homemade pizza. Speaking of pizza, I think that we should get some and skip the rest of school. Or maybe just skip school in general it's terrible. I know some people love it, but sometimes I just wanna light the building on fire. Oh, but there are those times when it's really fun. I do like it. Iggy, do you think that after we graduate that we'll be able to light the building on fire. That would be terribly awesome! I like to have a dark sense of humor sometimes. OH! Max, did you know that when I was little I actually purposely put a spider in my sister doughnut. It was so funny. She screamed and I acted innocent. I'm good at it too and-"

"Nudge, I love you too. But, if we're gonna have time to get ready then shouldn't we get going?" I ask, and she nods and smiles. I look at Iggy and smile at him. "Come here, you Iggiot." He smiles and runs up to me and hug me and he sighs.

"I'll sum this up quicker then Nudge. I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid." I smile and kiss his cheek. I hug Gazzy and kiss his cheek as well.

"Well then, Nudgey, I think it is about time we left." she nods. I look at Fang one last time before locking arms with Nudge and hopping into her red Camaro.

**3 hours later**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask as the scissors come closer to my long hair. Nudge smiles at me.

"Then point is to have no one recognize you. With short hair, that will be accomplished. Besides, we're only cutting it to your chest." I nod and swallow. I close my eyes after she cuts the first piece.

After about fifteen minutes of cutting she taps my shoulder. I open my eyes and gasp. My hair looks thicker and shorter. I grip and piece and slide my fingers down to the bottom. It feels too different.

"So, you like it?" I nod and grin. She smiles at me. "So, who's Sam?" I blush.

"Um, just the guy who helped comfort me after a bitched you guys out at the table. He's really nice, and sweet, and cute, and tall, and…. Awesome." I sigh and she grins at me. "But we're going to have to do something about Fang." She sighs and nods.

"How about a song?" I smile and nod. "Well, while you think about songs, I am going get your nails done." I smile and roll my eyes.

She grabs black nail polish and clear coat and starts French tipping my nails. Hmm, what about some Paramore? I think that will be nice.

"Hey, I know what song we're going to do." she smiles at me after finishing my nails. I run my fingers over the smooth surfaces.

"Excellent. Well, I'll go get the dresses." I nod and sigh. She goes into her closet and pulls out two dresses. My eyes bulge out of my head and hit the floor.

"No Nudge." She smiles at me. "No." She nods.

"Oh yeah!" she throws it at me and grins. I groan. Why did I agree to this? I pull the dress of the hanger. It is strapless and red. Tight to about the ribs and puffy to about above the knees. My fingers run over the silkiness of the dress. It has a straight top.

I put it on and she zips it up. I smile. It shows no cleavage what so ever! She smiles at me and starts to curl my hair. After it's done, she clips half of it up and the bottom half down. She puts on my makeup next. White eye shadow, black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss come on. She lastly hands me the mask. I smile and take off the paper covering the sticking part that will stick to my face. She puts it on and turns me around. The mask is black and fits my face perfectly. It's exactly like the one in A Cinderella Story, but black. Man, talk about cliché. She hands me some black converse

She hands me some black Converse and I slip them on and tie them. She gets ready while I watch TV downstairs. Nudge comes down the stairs after about twenty minutes. I smile at her. Her brown hair is straightened and she has on a gold mask that is like mine and sticks to her face. She has on charcoal eye shadow and black eye liner. Her bangs are pinned on her head and her white dress touches the floor. It's strapless like mine. She looks so beautiful.

"Let's go Nudge." I say and she smiles at me.


End file.
